Let me drink your poison
by Jasmine Riddle
Summary: YAOIFrança:CAP 5 UP! século XIX Kamus é um jovem visconde a qual quer incessantemente vingar seu passado.Sem ver outra saída, resolve desistir de tudo, inclusive de sua vida.Até que um certo vampiro aparece, lhe fazendo uma proposta a qual dará um novo ru
1. Silence it's a God awful sound

Let me drink your poison

N/A: Olá cá estou fazendo minha primeira fanfic de Saint posteriores Ice&poison em um U.A

Se esta é a primeira fic minha q você lê apenas quatro coisinhas

1-O título sempre será o nome ou trecho de uma musica que ouvi para inspirar o mesmo.

2-Nunca sigo o estilo do autor Portanto nunca verá uma narração estilo Kurumada na fic

3-Sempre uso trechos de livros ou mangas para abrir um capítulo

4- Eu escrevo drama!!!! Sim.. amo sofrimento dor e romance... acho uma linda combinação XD Não que não tenham momentos alegres e/ou divertidos numa fic minha... mas o drama sempre prevalece

Bem acho que é isso Espero q gostem

Resumo: França: século XIX Kamus é um jovem visconde a qual quer incessantemente vingar seu passado.Sem ver outra saída, resolve desistir de tudo, inclusive de sua vida.Até que um certo vampiro aparece, lhe fazendo uma proposta a qual dará um novo rumo em sua vida... ou seria morte?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Saint Seiya não é de minha autoria nem tão pouco me pertence. Pertencem ao Tio Kurumada e a Toei e cia...Deixo claro isto neste primeiro capitulo, para não ter q escrever isso nos outros capítulos que virão---

Capítulo 1- silence... it's a God awful sound (1)

-

-

-

"Se não quiseres cair no inferno, corte a mão que comete o pecado

Se uma de suas pernas o faz pecar, corte-a fora!

Se um dos olhos o faz pecar,arranque-o fora!

Melhor perder um dos olhos e ser aceito no reino dos céus do que cair no inferno de corpo inteiro.

Se não queres cair no inferno" –Bíblia (2)

--------------------------------------------------------------

da França – 1822

Um jovem de no máximo 17 anos sentava-se em uma cadeira de carteado.Possuía cabelos rubros compridos, e lisos, a qual estavam ligeiramente bagunçados.Suas roupas eram do mais fino linho, ao contrario da maioria dos outros freqüentadores do local.Mas mesmo assim, seu estado era lastimável.O casaco puído, jazia ao chão.Seu rosto era extremamente pálido, a camisa puxada pela cortesã mais próxima, que agarrava-se em seu pescoço, enquanto fumava e jogava.

Varias pessoas sentavam-se ao seu redor, acompanhando o jogo.Um bordel.Prostitutas se insinuavam aos jogadores da mesa, trazendo mais e mais bebidas.Ao seu lado, assim como o dos outros, estavam garrafas de um líquido verde... A famosa fada verde(3)... Absinto.. a bebida a qual exterminava mais da metade da população jovem masculina daquela época

Embora sua garrafa estivesse quase vazia, o rapaz permanecia lúcido, ao contrário dos outros jogadores, que sorriam, falavam coisas desconexas e ignoravam quase por completo o jogo em si.Muitos daqueles a qual sentavam com ele eram jovens escritores... Muitos teriam uma vida promissora, se não se entregassem a aquela vida de boemia...Pareciam ter prazer... em sentir que a vida poderia acabar a qualquer momento...Nada perceberiam... com a dose do absinto entorpecendo seus sentidos.

"Que ótimo... nem para ficar bêbado... esquecer de tudo... presto" pensa o jovem ao ver os outros.

Sentia um mal estar...Não estava acostumado a beber daquele jeito.Sua cabeça doía insistentemente.Mas ele continuava ali, observando os outros.

No fundo... queria exatamente o que os outros jovem queriam...Mas não tinha e nunca teve coragem do mesmo.

A vontade de se esvair... de se desligar de tudo... Da sociedade hipócrita a qual ele era preso... a qual seguia as regras.

Mas ele não via como... Somente morrendo talvez... conseguisse se libertar... ser livre.

Jogou as cartas na mesa de qualquer jeito e levantou.Sem mais ter controle de seus sentidos, cambaleou tateando a parede até a porta.

-Onde você vai?Kamyu...? pergunta um rapaz loiro de cabelos curtos, e totalmente abobado por causa da bebida.

O virou-se com olhar gélido de desprezo

-Já disse... para nunca mais me chamar por este apelido idiota... Aiolia...diz o rapaz

O rapaz chamado Aiolia, ignora o comentário.

-A noite ainda é uma criança... Vamos jogar e beber mais um pouco!Pode financiar seus amigos sem posse, a ir a um bordel de top de linha...diz ele

-Não estou interessado a dar o que me resta de dinheiro a uma corja de vagabundos e bêbados...diz Kamus grosseiramente indo para a porta.

-Mas pelo menos... Nós fomos sinceros em nossos sentimentos... Ao invés de escondê-los...Você queria levar uma vida igual a nossa...Não teve coragem de abdicar de suas posses...Eu sei disto. Te conheço desde criança...Não se esqueça ...

Kamus com mais raiva ainda do local.

Aiolia mal o ver a jogar e a beber como o restante

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Parecem...séculos... desde que ouvi alguém me chamar de Kamyu...

Minha mãe costumava a me chamar assim, todos os dias...

Na castelo da montanha... quando saia para andar pelo bosque, de mãos dadas com meus irmãos...

Naquela época... eu conhecia a felicidade...

Mas agora... o que sou?Não passo de um cubo de gelo sem emoções...

Como me tornei esta ruína que sou? Foi algo tão repentino..."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Kamus vai vagueando até a praça, mas sabendo que estava sendo observado.Procurava um coche para levá-lo até sua mansão.Mas era muito tarde... A rua permanecia completamente deserta.

Não havia jeito... teria que esperar até o sol nascer... Para conseguir algum transporte

...Por estar no centro Boêmio de Paris, em uma hora dessas.

Mas não havia outro jeito... Já estava lá... deveria enfrentar com calma a situação.

Ficou tentado em voltar ao bordel, e acabar com a garrafa a qual deixara lá.Mas sua cabeça continuava a doer incessantemente.

Sentou-se em um canto.Não tinha medo de ser assaltado, ou tão pouco morto, em uma rua deserta e tão perigosa.

-Porque... está querendo se auto-destruir.. deste jeito? Pergunta uma voz, que saia do beco

-Quer me matar... vá em frente...Só aviso que não estou carregando posse alguma, tão pouco alguém pagará um resgate. diz Kamus ainda sentado sem se mover, continuava com a mesma calma.

Pode se ouvir a voz rir e passos lentamente em direção ao rapaz

-Não tem medo da morte? Isso é algo bom...Não se preocupe... Não irei fazer nada que não queira... diz um vulto se aproximando.

Kamus olhou para o lado.Viu iluminado pela luz do lampião, a face de um belíssimo jovem, de cabelos compridos loiros e ondulados, e com um lindo sorriso, tinha a pele levemente bronzeada.Se vestia de um elegante terno muito bem cortado.Mas o que mais impressionavam era os olhos... de um raro azul-céu.

-Muito prazer... com quem tenho a honra de falar? Pergunta o jovem sentando-se no chão ao lado de Kamus.Ainda exibindo um lindo sorriso no rosto.

-Não é de sua conta... diz Kamus virando o rosto, com a face sem transparecer medo, ou surpresa

-Meu nome é Milo...grave este nome... Ele ainda será muito importante para você...diz o jovem

Kamus dá um olhar frio.

-O que faz aqui?Nesta noite?Porque não vai cuidar de sua vida?diz ele afoito por causa da bebida

-Estive te observando... desde o bordel... E admito... você é bem interessante... diz Milo o analisando

-O que quer comigo?pergunta Kamus

-Apenas me comovi com sua imagem... Uma pessoa tão concentrada como o Visconde de Chagny(4)... rumando em tamanha desgraça... Perdendo sua fortuna em vícios e casas de jogos...-Fala Milo analisando dentro dos olhos de Kamus, puxando a face dele para analisar melhor-

Kamus tenta retirar a mão da face dele, mas fica hipnotizado pela beleza dos olhos de Milo.Algo não o fazia ter controle de si... Era como se fosse ligados a muito tempo.

-Como... sabia de meu nome?pergunta Kamus ainda sem perder sua calma

-Você pergunta demais... querido Kamus... diz Milo sorrindo.-Posso dar as respostas que você quer... e mais algumas que deseja...Apenas vim aqui lhe dar uma oferta... Uma escolha que não tive...De alguma forma... estamos ligados... E me doi o coração vê-lo acabar deste jeito.

Kamus ainda olha para ele

-Como se você pudesse fazer alguma coisa... por mim... Eu irei me matar... isto é um fato consumado... Mais cedo ou mais tarde.fala ele com seriedade e com a mesma tranqüilidade de alguém tomando um chá.

-Não deixarei você apodrecer... Uma beleza.. deve ser eternamente preservada... Querido Kamus... diz Milo

-Você... fala como se já me conhecesse... diz Kamus desconfiado

-Eu já disse... não revelarei minhas intenções... se você não aceitar minhas condições... Só tenha em sua cabeça... Eu apenas quero lhe ajudar... Eu estou do seu lado.diz Milo

-E se eu disser que aceito... Deveria prever que teria algum prejuízo?pergunta Kamus

-De forma alguma... Somente será um caminho sem volta... O que lhe oferecerei...

Kamus olhou para a face daquele belo estranho.O que ele falava era verdade.Ele odiava admitir isto... mas era a mais pura verdade.Lhe atiçava a curiosidade.. aquele homem.

Se ele aceitasse a condição dele o que teria a perder?Mais do que havia perdido?Ele queria se auto-destruir mesmo... Então... que seja deste jeito... com o misterioso jovem de olhos azuis o guiando.

-Eu aceito... diz Kamus com a voz firme

Milo sorri.

-Eu... vou lhe oferecer a vida eterna... Tudo que peço em troca... é que nunca mais se separe de mim... Poderá fazer o que quiser de sua vida... mas sempre terá que me levar junto consigo... diz Milo com um sorriso ainda maior

Kamus ficou estático.Sua racionalidade fazia com que risse da cara do pobre infeliz.

-O que pensa que é?Não me diga que é um tipo de Deus caído sobre a terra, que irá me conceder imortalidade... diz ele sarcástico.

-Bem... mais ou menos... Não sou Deus... sou um vampiro...Talvez seja mais parecido com um demônio... se quiser encarar...E pode chamar de imortalidade... bem mais ou menos... se não consumir sangue humano.. morrerá.diz Milo

-Me prove que é um vampiro então... Diz Kamus cético

Milo deu mais um sorriso... mostrou seus dentes, caninos e estranhamente afiados...Pegou uma faca das vestes, e cortou seu cabelo, que tornara a crescer logo em seguida.

Kamus tão pouco comentou.Abafou sua exclamação de surpresa.

-Pois bem... então o faça...

Milo satisfeito, tomou-o nos braços.

-Não terá mais volta... não quero que se arrependa, por estar bêbado, deprimido ou coisa parecida.diz Milo

-Estou concordado... pois quero uma nova vida... Você me esconde algo... Quero buscar as respostas que esconde...diz Kamus puxando-o para si

-Que seja... então... diz Milo tocando os lábios no pescoço do rapaz.

A mordida... fora suave...Sentia seu sangue ser sugado, sentia seu coração bater ao mesmo ritmo do que o do vampiro.

Sentia uma dor aguda e penetrante, o envolvendo.Imagens em sua cabeça se misturavam em um turbilhão.Via sua mãe.. seu maldito pai... seus queridos irmãos... tudo envolto por uma cor carmim...girando e martelando em sua cabeça.

Depois sentiu um frio.. e em vazio... um completo vazio.. Não conseguia mais pensar em nada.Apenas mirava o negro.

Era tão calmo.. lhe dava uma sensação extrema de paz...

Mas logo sentia o calor tocar em seus lábios.O contraste com o frio que sentira era muito grande.Logo puxou a fonte de onde saia este calor, para se aquecer... daquele agora insuportável frio.

Recobrou a consciência.Quando dera por si, o jovem Miro, sorria ainda mais para o jovem visconde.Ele segurava um pulso ensangüentado e estava bem pálido.

-Parabéns Kamyu... agora eu pertenço a você... e você pertence a mim... somos um só.

Kamus irritou-se ao ouvir seu apelido, mais uma vez na boca alheia.Sentiu-se estranho.. Como se o próprio céu estivesse mais claro, e as estrelas mais brilhantes.Escorria um liquido viscoso pela sua boca...passou a mão para limpar... Era sangue.

-Não despedisse.. meu precioso sangue...diz Miro se aproximando dele e dando um cálido beijo sobre os lábios sujos de sangue dele.

-

-

-

-

Um jovem de cabelos verdes extremamente compridos e esvoaçantes se dirigia com extrema raiva a um outro jovem, este porém mais calmo e controlado.

-Ele... desrespeitou as nossas regras Dohko... ele fez mais um de nós! Eu... eu... vou matar aquele pirralho desgraçado metido a besta.

O jovem chamado Dohko, a qual tomava chá calmamente em seu escritório riu da afobação do Outro.

-Acalme-se Shion... bem Milo sempre desobedeceu nossas regras...Concordo que o que ele fez foi uma penalidade.. mas não se preocupe tanto assim... diz Dohko

Shion fica mais irritado

-Não me irritar?Nós lhe demos o dom das trevas... e ele fica distribuindo sem nossa autorização ao bel prazer?diz Shion

-Se eu mandar alguém atrás dele... você irá se acalmar? Pergunta Dohko terminando seu chá.. rindo a da expressão do outro

-Tentarei... Mas ... faça isso logo... diz Shion saindo com a mesma rapidez do que entrou.

---------------------------------------------

1 – Trecho retirado da música "Kody" – Matchbox Tenty

2-Parte retirada da Bíblia embora não saiba que versículo exato.. Se não me falha a memória é Coríntios ou Romanos

3-Nome a qual era atribuído o Absinto, ruína de quase a metade dos jovens poetas franceses

4-Homenagem a Raoul de Chagny.. personagem do livro "O fantasma da ópera" de Gaston Leroux-

-

-

-

-

-

No próximo capítulo:

Kamus irá cada vez mais se envolver com o estranho vampiro, descobrindo cada vez mais que ambos seus passados são interligados.Enquanto isso, os dois vampiros mais velhos, mandam castigar o jovem Milo por sua desobediência.Tudo isso no meio a um golpe, para tirar o imperador francês do poder

-

-

-

N/A: -emoção- Minha primeira fanfic yaoi T.T e primeira de Saint Seiya!

-estoura a champagne- Das duas uma... ou esta fanfic será um fiasco, ou irei gostar dela XD.

Resolvi fazer um U.A (sim naum sou mto boa em seguir historias direitinho.. leva um tempo), com... MILO AND KAMUS (olhinhos brilhando) Eu fiquei na duvida... mas acabei escolhendo os dois meu par preferido 4 evar( ainda na duvida quem deixarei de uke e seme...)

Unindo 4 coisas q amo... yaoi, vampiros(sim.. os da Anne rice mesmo...substituindo por cavaleiros ) , kamus com miro, e historias de época ( vou me basear tanto em livros como conde de monte cristo, e o Cont cain) Talvez eu tenha viajado um pouco nisto mas... XD Vamos ver no q vai dar...Não será só os dois ai não viu! Rsrsrsrsrs Esperem q vai ter mto mais!

Obrigada por ler E Please.. o botão de review fica ai em baixo... se quiserem xingar , esculachar, ou até mesmo elogiar soh apertar Assim dah para ver onde erro e Onde acerto ( coisas de principiante)

Contato : ( se quiserem bater papo, fiquem a vontade)


	2. You show your pain like it really hurts

Capítulo 2 – You show your pain Like it really hurts (1)

"...

Se se pudesse espírito que chora

ver através da máscara da face,

quanta gente talvez que inveja agora

nos causa,então piedade nos causasse

Quanta gente que ri, talvez consigo

Guarda um atroz, recôndito inimigo,

Como invisível chaga cancerosa

Quanta gente que ri, talvez existe

Cuja única ventura consiste

Em parecer aos outros venturosa"(2)

-

-

-

-

Um rapaz acorda.. Estava em uma praia.Sentia as ondas baterem em seus pés, e o frescor ultrapassar por entre as frestas de uma pesada máscara de ferro a qual usava.

Tinha acabado de sair do castelo de If (3)... Vivo... o que era um milagre... Aqueles mandados para a prisão francesa, nunca mais retornavam com vida.

Meio zonzo e fraco, cambaleou até o porto mais próximo... A cidade!Quanto tempo não colocava os pés em terra firme, desde sua fuga.

Seus olhos demoravam para se acostumar com a estranha claridade, incomum na época de prisão.

Mesmo andando com roupas rasgadas, e com aquela máscara de ferro presa a cabeça, andava sem suspeitas pelas docas.

Não pode deixar de sentir mais raiva ainda... Raiva do que lhe fizeram...

Mas... não passara 10 anos de sua vida na prisão a toa... A cada dia, a cada hora e minuto que passava lá, planejara sua vingança. A aquele que o condenou a esta vida.

Foi até um ferreiro mais próximo.Entrou na loja, mesmo sob os olhares de menosprezo dos outros clientes.

-Desculpe, monsieur..não aceitamos trabalhar para crimi...

O rapaz jogou um saco de moedas na mesa do ferreiro.Rapidamente o homem começou a contar as moedas, e mordê-las, para ver se eram reais.

-O que irá querer...

-Tire o cadeado,desta máscara.E me arranje comida, e um local para passar esta noite apenas... diz o jovem.

O ferreiro pega seus instrumentos.E com um alicate, aquecido retira os grilhões.

-Suba, e minha mulher irá acomodá-lo em nossa estalagem.diz o ferreiro ainda contando o dinheiro

O jovem escondeu a face.Subiu e foi conduzido diretamente para seu quarto.

A primeira coisa que pediu, fora um banho... Demorado... entrou na tina, e lavou-se com a lavanda barata da hospedaria.Pegou uma esponja e começou a esfregar a pele com violência, machucando-o.

Queria limpar cada pedacinho de if... que restara nele.

Colocara roupas novas, fizera a barba.E pela primeira vez em 10 anos contemplara sua face... aquela a qual fora o principal motivo, de sua prisão.Os cabelos compridos e azulados, caiam em ondas delicadas nas costas.A face, machucada, e as cicatrizes e hematomas ao redor do corpo denunciavam os maus tratos que recebera.

-Agora... estou pronto para tomar de volta... o que me pertence... para fazer... a minha vingança...Não é?Querido irmão...

-

-

-

-

Kamus acordou.Estava em sua cama.

Sua cabeça ainda doía... Ressaca da noitada a qual tivera.

Tentara se lembrar dos fatos da noite um baque, se recordou.

"Não pode ser verdade... o que aconteceu foi um sonho realista" pensa o visconde.desanimado afundando em seus travesseiros.

Melancólico, fechou os olhos mais uma vez.Mas logo a porta de seu quarto bateu violentamente , se abrindo.

O jovem de olhos azuis, dera um chute, fazendo com que a porta se abrisse.Segurava uma bandeja de café da manhã.

-Devia ter mais empregados... estes que você tem são muito folgados... diz Milo um tanto irritado colocando a bandeja ao lado do rapaz.-Tive que fazer tudo sozinho...

Kamus olha para Milo como se ele fosse uma assombração, ficando ainda mais pálido do que o costume.

-O que faz em minha casa? Diz Kamus grosseiramente

-Oras... não me diga que já esqueceu...Isso me corta o coração Kamyu...depois de tudo que passamos nesta noite... diz ele sorrindo e brincando

-Não me chame de Kamy... espera ai.. então... não foi um sonho?diz ele tentando colocar os fatos em ordem em sua cabeça

-Sim... grande visconde de Chagny...Agora se alimente.. você está fraco...e muito pálido!Devia ter tomado uma corzinha antes de virar vampiro... diz Milo pensativo

Kamus se lembrou de todo o ocorrido.E com certo mal humor ignorava o jovem falando.

-Então... era verdade... diz ele raciocinando melhor sem a bebida entorpecendo seus sentidos.

-Espero que goste deste mingau... alias não sou um bom cozinheiro... devia ter encomendado brioches... mas pensava que um visconde teria um cozinheiro particular... e...

Você ta me ouvindo?diz Milo

-Me transformei em um vampiro... agora você me deve algumas respostas... diz Kamus friamente

Milo revira os olhos...

-O senhor é interesseiro... –diz Milo irônico

-Porque estou vivo em pleno dia? E você também.?Porque tenho que comer algo.. se sou um vampiro preciso de sangue... E porque me escolheu?pergunta Kamus com certa urgência

Milo apenas sorriu.

-Não acredite nestes contos bestas de vampiro que ouve falar.Você ainda não é um vampiro completo... demora uma semana para se tornar totalmente vampiro...Por isso é bom tomar cuidados humanos...E bem... isto não é de sua conta por enquanto... diz Milo pegando o mingau- Você consegue tomar sozinho, ou terei que dar na boca Kamyu?pergunta milo

Kamus pega o prato com tudo da mão de Milo, que ri e sai da cama, indo para a janela, a qual observava com preocupação e com uma expressão enigmática no rosto.

"Estes olhos... atraem... estes olhos enganam...

Ele esconde algo nocivo... Mesmo tentando disfarçar...Dá para se perceber"

Milo percebe que está sendo observado.E vira-se.

-Não está bom? Ele pergunta

-O quanto sabe da minha vida?pergunta Kamus

-Menos do que imagina... Mas o suficiente para saber que quero ficar com você... fala Milo

-Porque eu?Porque de tantas pessoas ... você me escolheu?perguntou Kamus mais uma vez

Milo olhou fundo nos olhos de Kamus e se aproxima dele.

-Porque estamos destinados... Um ao outro...diz Milo abrindo um sorriso

Kamus se levanta e o empurra para cama.

-Acha que estas mentiras em voz de veludo me convencem?Como confiaria em um vampiro, que nem francês é... que fica olhando preocupado para os cantos...Pensa que não percebi?Quais suas verdadeiras intenções?

Milo ri

-Casa, comida, roupa lavada...status... poder...Isso tudo posso ter com você comigo...Por isso escolhi você de vítima... Esta resposta é satisfatória para o senhor certinho?E bem... mesmo que continue a me fazer perguntas...Selamos um acordo não?Lhe ajudaria em sua vingança... Acabaria com a angustia que você sente...Não tem outra escolha. Irá me aturar.diz Milo sentando-se na borda da cama.

Kamus o analisou por breves instantes.Não deixava de ter razão... mais uma vez.

- Monsieur Kamus... mensageiros do rei lhe esperam...Devo mandá-los entrar?pergunta uma criada.

Kamus revira os olhos, e com muito mal humor se levanta da cama.Mas Milo o impede.

-Seria muita falta de indelicadeza, por parte de monsenhor de Chagny, recebê-los em tais trajes, madame...Irei recepcioná-los. Diz Milo satisfeito e com um olhar galante

-Esta... é minha casa... eu...fala Kamus em tom de protesto.Mas as palavras não saiam de sua boca.Milo abafava uma risada com sua mão. "Ele pode me controlar... maldito" pensa Kamus com raiva enquanto Milo se distanciava com a empregada.

-

-

-

Dois homens estavam de pé, esperando.Um deles era alto e esguio, vestindo uma fina farda do exercito, mostrando sua alta posição.Outro tinha um jeito mais rude, embora se vestisse com esmero.

-Não é a toa que o rei sempre reclama, do herdeiro dos Chagny...Deixar esperando dois informantes do Rei... é um ultraje... fala um homem com cabelos acinzentados curtos e espetados, fumando impacientemente- Vossa majestade, tem todo o direito de reclamar destes nobres a qual somente vivem a seus custos e os meus...(3)

-Memphisto(4)...Estamos aqui apenas para comunicar... portanto não seja rude...Não cabe a nós julgarmos o visconde...Isso apenas o rei pode fazer.Vamos deixar o aviso, e sair daqui o quanto antes.-diz o outro homem, este mais alto, com cabelos curtos e olhos negros.

-Desculpe-me a demora... Espero que as empregadas tenham servido alguma bebida ao senhores... –diz Milo entrando no recinto e estendendo a mão amigavelmente com um sorriso habitual estampado no rosto

-Você não é o visconde de Chagny!diz Memphisto com raiva.

-Não.. não sou... infelizmente, monsieur Kamus encontra-se seriamente acamado.Por isso vem recepcioná-los em seu lugar!Não se preocupem! Repassarei tudo o que me disserem a ele.

-Quem é você?Seu... sotaque...diz o outro homem desconfiado

-Descupem-me a falta de tato... Milo du Valois... e imaginem... apenas um bom tempo no litoral grego.Muito prazer senhores.

Mephisto riu pesarosamente.

-Pensa que nos engana com este nome?(5) somos otários...Metade dos franceses se chama Valois...

-Pois então creio que me encaixo, nesta metade de franceses não?Ao contrario do senhor...sotaque italiano se não me engano, não? Diz Milo simpaticamente deixando

Memphisto com raiva

-Sou Shura, e este é Memphisto.Somos do conselho do rei.Viemos aqui para convocar, monsieur de Chagny a uma reunião ao palácio.Urgente e irrevogável.diz Shura com seriedade

-Uma reunião? Me desculpem a pergunta, mas preciso falar ao meu mestre do que ela será... o que me garante que será realmente uma ordem de nosso rei?pergunta Milo

-ora seu... Duvidas na palavra de nosso rei e se encontra vivo?Que és tu para duvidar de Memphisto, dono de quase toda esta cidade a qual toca os pés e Shura, o general das tropas imperiais?diz em tom de ameaça

O sorriso de Milo iluminou-se cada vez mais

"O burguês mor e o manda chuva francês de primeira?Kamyu está me dando sorte" pensa Milo

-Me desculpe, não era esta minha intenção juro...Irei contar a meu amo, o relato que passaram, e garanto que ele estará lá.diz Milo simpaticamente

-Fico grato... bem sem mais.. vamos voltar Memphisto... diz Shura saindo

-Ora Ora, porque a pressa?Não façam com que meu senhor seja reconhecido pela má hospitalidade... Aceitem uma bebida, ou por favor aceitem ficar para o almoço.diz Milo

-Não se preocupe... estamos com pressa...Temos outras casas a visitar, e trabalho a fazer... Mas agradeço o convite, senhor do Valois.diz Shura educadamente

-Não acostumamos a jantar com a ralé... diz Memphisto saindo com pressa do local.Shura revirando os olhos o acompanhado

Milo acompanha os dois saindo satisfeito.Seu francezinho estava lhe dando sorte...Então iria aproveitar...

Ao fechar a porta, subiu as escadas..E em um canto, escuro e que passava-se quase desapercebido, achou um quadro. Nele uma bonita senhora via os filhos brincarem, os dois mais novos, e um conhecido filho mais velho, sorriam.

Milo sorriu... uma bonita pintura como esta.. não devia ficar tão escondida.Mandou a primeira empregada a qual vira, retirá-la de lá e colocá-la em um lugar mais visível

-

-

-

-

-

-Kamyuu! Diz Milo alegre e saltitante, entrando no quarto e o abraçando. –Vamos ao palácio!Não é maravilhoso?diz ele animado

Kamus estranhou a animação do vampiro.Ele realmente o surpreendia.Mais uma vez o empurrou.

-O quê?Palácio?não me diga.. que...

-Sim! Vamos beber sangue azul nas próximas semanas!Vamos sair daqui o mais rápido possível!O senhor manda-chuva da cidade, e o general mandaram você ir ao palácio...E claro, irá me levar como seu servo pessoal...diz Milo

-O que mais quero me livrar é desta maldita pose de nobreza que tenho.. e você me faz ir a aquele palácio...Belo trato que fiz... diz Kamus

Milo pisca.

-Pensa que já não percebi?Qualquer jovem nobre que vai encher a cara nas redondezas dos bordeis, quer se livrar de suas obrigações... Sabe.. eu só tenho cara de bobo... Este é meu plano para ajudar você... Lhe prometo... irei te tirar desta vida que odeia Kamyu...diz Milo

-Mas não é o que me parece... Parece que será você que irá tirar proveito da situação... Eu já notei... você ficou hoje o dia inteiro preocupado... Não sei com o que.. Mas foge de algo?Vampiro?diz Kamus desconfiado e mirando o rosto dele

Milo fica meio desajeitado com ele o mirando deste jeito

-Não me chame de vampiro...-diz ele em tom ofendido- Me chame pelo nome... diz ele

-E não é o que você é?Um vampiro?Está bem... lhe chamarei pelo nome... é Milo... de que?Qual seu sobrenome.?pergunta Kamus impacientemente

Milo vai até a sacada, abre as cortinas com tudo, fazendo a claridade entrar na sala.Kamus rapidamente se cobre com o cobertor

-Está louco??? Quer nos matar? Pergunta Kamus com raiva

Milo não dá ouvidos.Se senta perigosamente no parapeito da janela.

-Eu já disse... Não dê ouvidos para estas velhas lendas de vampiro...Eu odeio escuridão...particularmente...Quando houver perigo lhe avisarei.Eu já lhe disse meu nome... e não menti...Por um acaso só liga para os sobrenomes?Quer dizer que os títulos são mais importantes do que a própria identidade?pergunta Milo pensativo

Kamus lentamente tirava a coberta do rosto.Pensava no que ele falara.

-Eu não sei nada sobre você... você entrou na minha vida de uma hora para outra... o que espera que eu faça?Como tenho garantias de que não irá me fazer mal?diz Kamus indo até ele.

-Deve confiar nas pessoas...Parar de pensar com esta sua linda cabecinha... e mais aqui... diz Milo indicando o coração... Bem modos de dizer... porque estará morto daqui uma semana...diz Milo

-Eu tenho motivos para ser assim... eu cresci assim... diz Kamus com raiva

Milo sorri

-Desta vez... você mentiu...diz Milo- Você não foi sempre assim... estou certo?Você já foi feliz...Vi o quadro... que você deixa escondido... O que aconteceu... para você se tornar frio deste jeito?

Kamus paralisara.Ele... havia descoberto...

-Aquilo não é de sua conta... diz Kamus

-Sim... se algo lhe perturba...Kamyu... me perturba também...Se você estava sozinho... este tempo todo... agora não está mais... Seu passado, ou até mesmo o meu... podem não ser muito agradáveis... mas agora temos um ao outro... diz Milo sorrindo –Por isso... se me contar seu passado...será mais fácil para te ajudar.Sinceramente... quero te ver feliz...

-Porque eu?Só eu que tenho que contar... se quer saber.. conte o seu primeiro... mne faça confiar em você então!Porque é um vampiro?Há outros de nós?Não preciso de ninguém... nunca precisei... e nunca vou precisar... Está perdendo seu tempo...diz Kamus com raiva

Milo olha tristemente para Kamus, lhe dando um beijo na face.

-Fico triste por terem feito...o que fizeram com você... para ficar deste jeito... você deve ter sido muito machucado...Me desculpe... não vou poder contar meu passado...Quero proteger você, portanto não irei arrisca-lo, se souber de minha vida...Me desculpe...querido Kamyu... diz ele pulando da sacada em seguida, e saindo de lá.

Kamus o observava distanciar.Sua face corara, e colocou a mão sobre onde recebera o beijo.

Estava quente...a presença dele o aquecia...

Sentiu-se mal... por desconfiar dele.Desejou que ele nunca mais aparecesse... que desse um tiro na sua cabeça... e acabaria tudo ai.

Mas... não podia fazer mais isso...

Vê-lo afastar fazia seu coração inexplicavelmente apertar...

"Pare com isso... Kamus... pare com esta besteira" pensa ele voltando ao quarto.

-

-

-

-

-

Uma carruagem para em frente a uma enorme propriedade.Era noite.. Um jovem ricamente trajado, sai dela, em caminho a casa.

Mal entrara e um belíssimo rapaz, dono de uma beleza estonteante o aguardava na porta em frente a um grande jardim de rosas.Tinha cabelos azuis, levemente ondulados, na altura dos ombros, olhos azuis incrivelmente belos.Possuía uma pinta, a qual lhe dava um charme displicente.

-Percebi que você vinha... Dohko.. por isso lhe esperei... diz o rapaz observando as rosas do jardim.-Fiquei surpreso... você não é muito de sair...

-Está certo Afrodite...mas as circunstâncias me fizeram vir até aqui...diz o rapaz chamado Dohko

-Entre.. vamos tomar um chá... ai poderá me contar.diz Afrodite, o analisando com certa preocupação

-Não tenho tempo... tenho que voltar antes que Shion tenha mais um ataque histérico...Já lhe mandei por carta... o que aconteceu não?pergunta Dohko

Afrodite fica tenso... Então isso era mesmo sério.

-Sim.. vi... mas não entendo... onde entro neste história...diz Afrodite.Sou somente alguém com posses que aproveita a vida... ou seria... que pelas circunstâncias se tornou

Dohko faz menção de se calar.

-Por circunstâncias não... por nossa causa.. mesmo.Por tanto chegou a hora de pagar sua dívida perante nós...Nos jurou obediência... Então está encarregado de buscar o traídor para nós...

-Mas como?O senhor sabe que não poderei me ausentar da reunião com o rei!diz Afrodite

-Algo me diz... que nosso querido vampirinho estará lá... Pelo menos é o que Shion acha.diz Dohko

-Mas ele é uma ralé! Nunca poderia entrar lá!diz Afrodite

-Faça o que mando... está bem?Será devidamente recompensado por isso... sabe que podemos ... fazer o que deseja... não?

Afrodite fica parado.Pensa no que o rapaz lhe disse... Odiava ser manipulado... mas não tinha escolha... Teria que obedecer para seu próprio bem.

-Está bem...eu o farei... diz Afrodite

-Muito bem. Obrigado.. diz Dohko saindo com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto, e pegando o mesmo coche a qual veio, para voltar para sua casa.

-

-

-

-

(1)Trecho da música "Could be you" do Matchbox twenty

(2)Parte do Soneto " Mal secreto" de Raimundo Correia

(3) Nobres viviam basicamente de uma "mesada" dos reis, alem do arrendamento e produtividade de suas terras, ao contrário dos burgueses, que embora pudessem ser ainda mais ricos que os nobres, tinham que pagar impostos para o rei.Portanto eram comuns burgueses e nobres disputassem entre si e não se dessem muito bem.

(4) Nome francês correspondente a Máscara da morte.. ou Death mask como preferirem

(5) nesta época o sobrenome mais comum era Valois, portanto tanto criminosos ou

estrangeiros, se valiam deste sobrenome para esconder suas identidades, por isso MdM brinca com o fato...

----

No próximo capítulo: Kamus e Milo vão para o palácio do rei. Nele encontram os mais poderosos daquela época, e descobrem um golpe iminente para derrubá-lo do poder.

O francês conta um pouco de seu passado... E o passado de Milo vem a tona para persegui-lo.

-

-

-

N/A: Agradeço todas as reviews que recebi Muito obrigada!

Postei este capítulo em seguida já... pois não postarei por um tempinho... ( vestibular from hell...u.u) Então só em dezembro

Espero que esteja ficando "menos confuso" Coloquei os personagens que queria, agora... A historia começa de verdade Minha querida salada de frutas! (amando escrever a fanfic)

Nhaii não saiu o meu mail para contato gota pois lah vai: masterlily1 ( ou arroba) hotmail (.) com (tirando-se os parênteses)

Kissus e até o próximo capítulo


	3. Maybe I’m just blind

Capítulo 3- Maybe I'm just blind (1)

-

-

N/A : Milo foi coroado Lestat sem dúvida XD Porque será hein? Hehehehe

Tem pelo menos mais três vampiros com personalidades emprestadas...Se alguém leu os livros... será que descobrem?XDD –desafio-

Este capitulo poderia ter uma songfic... amaldiçôo o Fanfiction net por proibir colocar letras de musica...Alias nem creio que eles olhem para isso... já que tenho uma songfic publicada e até agora ela ta lá XDD Mas não achei justo...escrever uma songfic com tantos autores que admiro respeitando esta regra...Por tanto Gomenazaiiii

Se puderem... Leiam o capitulo com "One last Breath" do Creed...Pois esta seria a musica que usaria... e a musica que me inspirou a fazer este capítulo...

Sem mais.. obrigada por lerem... E vamos a fanfic!

-

-

-

" Tenho medo dele.Não sei por quê.Talvez porque eu pudesse amá-lo de novo, e amando-o, acabaria precisando dele, e precisando dele, eu acabaria aprendendo com ele, e aprendendo com ele, eu voltaria a ser seu fiel aluno em todas as coisas só para descobrir que a paciência dele para comigo não substitui a paixão que antigamente brilhava em seus olhos"(2)

-

-

-

-

O fidalgo entra com pressa em sua casa.Bate as portas, adentrando na propriedade.A pesar de tamanha ostentação de riqueza, os hábitos de Memphisto não eram dos mais finos.

-Você... chegou Memphisto... diz um belíssimo homem.

-Não... se esqueça de colocar o 'senhor" na frente...Afrodite. diz ele com mal humor...sentando-se perto de sua lareira.

Apesar do orgulho, o belo jovem ficou quieto, acabando por acender o cigarro de seu senhor.

-Porque tamanha afobação... senhor? Pergunta o jovem sentando-se aos pés de Mephisto ressaltando a ultima palavra

-Isso... não é de sua conta...eu... quero paz.. não me incomode.diz ele

-Se minha presença não era desejada, porque veio para as terras a qual me mantém?Voltasse para sua casa... era muito mais próximo... diz o jovem olhando para o fogo crepitante a sua frente e segurando a mão dele.

Memphisto olhou para a face do belo jovem por alguns instantes.Insolente... não tinha medo de botar seu lindo rostinho em jogo.Tinha a língua afiada, e um olhar a qual nunca se realmente saberia o que ele poderia estar pensando.

Bufou mal humorado, afastando a mão dele de perto.

-Então estou certo...está descontente com algo... e gostaria que o fizesse esquecer...Talvez me contando... poderia ajudar...diz Afrodite mirando para o rosto de seu senhor.

-Você... é enxerido demais para um simples criado... diz Memphisto com raiva se levantando

Afrodite o os braços ao redor da nuca do fidalgo olhando firmemente nos olhos dele.

-Mas... eu sou muito mais que um simples criado não? Pergunta ele fitando-o

Mais uma vez... ele conseguia fazer com que ele esquecesse de seus planos.

Não sabia o porque de tantos jovens bonitos da França, escolhera justamente Afrodite.Vendido quase como um escravo para ele, mas mesmo assim sempre esnobe, desafiador.. típico do porte real.Talvez por causa da estonteante beleza do rapaz... Não... não era isso... a beleza de Afrodite lhe rendia muitos problemas.

Memphisto o puxou para si e deu um acalorado beijo.

O jovem correspondeu na mesma intensidade.

Um brinquedo... apenas um brinquedo de luxo... a qual Mephisto mantinha para sua diversão... Era isso que Afrodite era.Ele era o mais rico daquele maldito pais... devia ter do bom e do melhor... Isso incluído o melhor amante...

Afrodite continuava a beijá-lo, no mesmo ritmo violento.Não deixou de morder os lábios, do fidalgo.Um beijo caloroso, com o gosto de sangue, selvagem

Era assim que Afrodite conseguia o que queria

-

-

-

-

-

Milo circulava pelos arredores de Paris.Procurava alguma vítima.Fugir... lhe cansava, e ele estava se tornando cada vez mais pálido por falta de sangue.

Após seduzir uma vítima e alimentar-se, andou calmamente rumo a propriedade de a bela noite que fazia.Um nublado, de rara coloração púrpura... sem estrelas.

Ao mesmo tempo que olhava para o céu, percebia o que acontecia ao seu redor com seus sentidos vampirescos.E logo reconheceu a presença de alguém conhecido.Cheirava seu próprio sangue.

-Quantas vezes terei que lhe dizer...que um criador... que sempre o reconhece a cria?pergunta Milo calmamente sem se virar.

Um jovem vampiro sai das sombras.Tinha cabelos ondulados azuis, e era alto.Tinha um porte real, embora se vestisse de modo displicente, igual a um boêmio.Usava uma máscara na face.Simples, certamente arranjada em algum espetáculo por lá.

-Meu amado mestre Milo... Parece que nunca o superarei não?pergunta o jovem rindo

-Não... absolutamente...Kanon... apesar de sentir o cheiro de meu próprio sangue em ti... sinto cheiro do sangue dos antigos em você...Por acaso pretende me trair?pergunta Milo ainda calmo, puxando um cigarro das vestes

Prontamente o jovem chamado Kanon, acende o cigarro de Milo.O vampiro o traga e Kanon retira o cigarro dos dedos dele, tragando.Em seguida dá um beijo suave nos lábios de Milo.

-Como poderia trair aquele que me deu o dom das trevas?Aquele que me salvou?Como pode pensar isso de mim?mestre...diz o jovem em tom decepcionado, embora não se pudesse ver a verdadeira expressão... encoberta pela máscara.

-Trair e ser traído... é algo comum em nossa raça...E não falo de vampiros... e sim de humanos... que todos nós fomos... ou ainda somos... Você está poderoso... mais do que eu... E posso supor que isso é devido ao sangue dos antigos...E não vejo motivo para eles terem dado seu sangue de bom grado, a não ser que haja um benefício.diz Milo

Kanon ri.

-De fato... terei que pagar um preço... pelo poder que adquiri...Mas não se preocupe...Sei que sua cabeça está em prêmio...Mas eles nunca me mandariam em teu encalço...Afinal sou teu filho...diz Kannon inocentemente tragando o cigarro.

Milo olhou para Kanon...Aquela máscara que ele usava lhe perturbava.Não conseguia ler o que ele pensava.Afinal um criador nunca poder ler os pensamentos de sua cria e vice versa.

Aquele a sua frente pouco lembrava o jovem, recém torturado, a qual dividira uma cela na terrível prisão de if... que implorou de joelhos para que o transformasse em vampiro...

-O preço é deixar minha localização... Sei muito bem Kanon... pode esconder tua expressão por de trás desta máscara...Mas somente eu sei quem está atrás dela... e o que eles olhos que me observam pensam e transmitem.diz Milo

-Prometeu guardar segredo mestre...diz Kanon com um veia de raiva pulsante visível em seu pescoço

-De fato... prometi guardar segredo a partir do momento que guardasse segredo de minhas intenções.diz Milo

Kanon com raiva.

-Bem... agora preciso ir... foi muito bom reencontrá-lo...Kanon... Sinceramente desejo sorte... no seu objetivo...Embora saiba que nunca conseguirás desfrutar do poder... diz Milo

-Mas... quem disse que é poder que eu quero... que é poder que sempre quis?Não sou interesseiro a este ponto...Apenas quero justiça...e isto é meu direito...

-_Jus puniendi_?(3)isso cabe a você?Bem... não desvie do assunto... Trocou o poder... por minhas informações... diz Milo revirando os olhos –E certamente terá que dizer minha localização

Kanon ainda pálido fala:

-Me perdoe... mestre...diz ele

Milo o interrompe...

-Que seja... –diz entediado- No fundo já esperava isso... Pois bem... ao menos me conte como está a cara de Shion... e quem é que está em minha cola...fala Milo

-Shion está possesso com você...Diz que desta vez não o tolerará...

-Grande novidade... desde que me conheço como vampiro foi assim...

-Afrodite estará em teu encalço... tenha cuidado...Seja lá o que planejas, mestre... não seria melhor fazer com mais cuidado?Eu poderia ajuda-lo...pergunta Kanon

-Agir com cuidado... Isto não está no meu vocabulário... Bem cuide-se Kanon... obrigada pela informação... diz ele seguindo seu caminho e deixando o jovem para trás.

-Não entendo... porque mesmo eu o traindo...continua a agir assim comigo?pergunta Kanon

-Porque... afinal... sou seu "pai" ... diz Milo continuando a andar

Kanon anda até ele e segura o braço.

-Andei sabendo que tenho um irmão... é verdade?Ainda não entendo o critério que usa... para tornar alguém um vampiro... A mim... pelo menos posso imaginar porque aceitou meu pedido...Mas porque... transforma este visconde decadente?Tens a mim...não precisa de nenhuma pessoa a mais...Eu sou tudo o que mestre necessita... podemos... ser grandes.. juntos... Todos irão nos temer...Eu lhe amo... meu amado criador... quero estar junto de ti...Diz Kanon

Milo esquiva seu braço.Olha para Kanon.Retira-lhe a máscara e dá um beijo na face dele.Observando-a por alguns instantes.

-Amor... é uma coisa engraçada... Não achas Kanon?Quem ama...machuca, fere... magoa...trai...Sempre amei deste jeito... e pelo visto... sou amado deste jeito... Amar... realmente é algo estranho...Guarde este sentimento a aquele que realmente merece...E tu sabes bem quem é...Você é apenas meu discípulo... meu amado pupilo... Eu o amei assim...entenda isso...

Depois de observá-lo... torna a andar... desaparecendo rapidamente da vista de Kanon

-Porque mestre... Insiste em sair... sem falar o que tanto quero ouvir?pensa com certa raiva, desaparecendo por aquela noite tal qual seu mestre

-

-

-

Já era o dia seguinte.. quase entardecer quando Kamus se levanta de sua cama.Sua indisposição piorava a cada momento.Sentia a morte percorrer em seu corpo... como um caminho sem volta.

Uma das empregadas bate no quarto dele.Deixa uma bandeja com um café da manhã.

-Monsieur Kamus... estou preocupada... O senhor não me parece bem a muito tempo... Estou pressentindo que algo ruim acontecerá com você... diz a velha empregada

-Não se preocupe... estou bem... Onde está o Milo?pergunta ele indo até o seu guarda-roupa se vestir.

-Aquele senhor jovem?Ele saiu... não veio desde a noite...Quem é ele?Acho que o monsieur deveria tomar cuidado com aquele jovem... Os olhos dele... parecem olhos...diz a empregada temerosa – me desculpe falar... mas olhos de demônio... Saiba senhor...sinto-me na obrigação de zelar por você... desde que sua mãe...E sinto um aperto no coração ver um jovem bonito como o senhor... acabar deste jeito...diz a empregada

Kamus olha para ela.

-Obrigada pela preocupação Marguitte...resume-se Kamus a falar e ir ao biombo se trocar.

Nisso surge Milo, sentado no parapeito da janela.

-Marguitte... o demônio irá cuidar bem dele... não se preocupe... diz Milo com um sorriso maroto

A criada olhou para o vampiro.Fez o sinal da cruz.E saiu assustada.

-Não deveria... assustar minha criada deste jeito... diz Kamus saindo do biombo já ricamente vestido.Palído como nunca, com roupas de cor negra a qual ressaltavam a palidez e a coloração rubra do cabelo.

-Não resisto... –ri Milo- Bem... afinal ela está certa... em zelar por um bonito jovem como você...Que infelizmente caiu na perdição do demônio aqui...

Kamus revira os olhos.Deu as costas para ele.

-Onde... você esteve?perguntou Kamus

-Sentiu minha falta? Pergunta Milo sorrindo

Kamus fica irritado e levemente corado.

-Não... idiota... eu apenas...Como você entra e sai sem dar satisfações?Não iríamos para o castelo?pergunta Kamus ainda de costas.

-Pensei que não era nada seu... então... não me vi obrigado de seguir as normas.. diz Milo com indiferença.

-Se quer ser... alguma coisa minha... respeite estas regras...Diga quando sai... fale o que fez...vira-se Kamus encarando-o

Milo dá um enorme sorriso.

-Como queria... Kamyu...diz Milo

-Eu já não lhe disse... para não me chamar assim! Diz Kamus ainda irritado

Milo o encara.Pensativo por uns instantes e quando Kamus já estava quase deixando o quarto, torna a falar:

-Era... assim... que sua mãe lhe chamava?Ou seus irmãozinhos?pergunta Milo ainda curioso

Kamus fica estático.Apóia-se na parede devido a um momento de fraqueza.Milo corre para ajuda-lo, mas ele o empurra.

-Isto não é de sua conta... diz Kamus

-Como quer que eu seja sincero com você... Se você não é sincero comigo?Bem... se você reagiu assim... é porque estou certo...não é verdade?diz Milo colocando os braços em torno dos ombros de Kamus o ajudando a se sentar.Depois o encara com aqueles olhos azuis penetrantes e infinitamente belos.

Kamus fica quieto.Apenas acena lentamente e positivamente com a cabeça.Mais uma vez... hipnotizado pela beleza daqueles olhos...olhos dotados de uma beleza a beleza perfeita daquele jovem que estava em sua frente.Os olhos os quais emolduravam a beleza daquele vampiro,um anjo caído e lascivo...

Milo percebe o que fez inconscientemente.Desvia o olhar.Um tanto constrangido.

-Me desculpe... Kamyu...diz ele

Kamus acorda do seu transe.Ficara curioso... com o imenso poder de atração que o vampiro exercia em si.Estava surpreso consigo mesmo.Em toda sua educação rígida, nunca lhe fora permitido...demonstrar sentimentos... devia se comportar como um típico nobre que era.Mas aquele em sua frente... insistia em fazer isso desaparecer.

-Todos os vampiros são assim como você?Belos?pergunta Kamus com a mesma inocência de um garotinho

Milo ficou surpreso com o que Kamus havia lhe perguntado.Sorri .

-Sou apenas um demônio em uma bela carcaça...Se considera assim...É regra para os vampiros... apenas transformar os belos...Por isso transformei você...Você é belo Kamyu... um anjo por dentro e por fora...Que me faz sentir repugnante... a pior das criaturas...Peço-lhe desculpas...Por fazer você igual a mim... mas queria acabar com tua dor...suas atitudes.. são tão humanas...tão passionais escondidas nesta fina camada de gelo que mantém...Já sou eternamente teu... se lembre disso.. diz Milo ainda desviando os olhos.

Kamus se levanta.Chega mais perto de Milo.Ainda estudando a face dele com calma.Ainda estava surpreso com suas reações...Mas danem-se seus modos... pelo menos... desta vez... mesmo parecendo estar por um feitiço, estava sendo ele mesmo.

Segurou a face de Milo, forçando-o a olhar novamente e fixamente para ele.

-Seus.. olhos... sua beleza... parece um anjo...Ainda não acredito... que está comigo... e que isto é real...diz Kamus

Milo retira a mão dele de sua face e levanta-se com violência.

-Está fora de si... pare de me encarar... não olhe para mim... por favor... diz Milo alterado e virando-se.Pularia a janela...Sairia dali...Tinha que sair... não agüentava... vê-lo daquela forma...

-Por favor... não me abandone... eu passei muito tempo sozinho... eu sofri muito...Por favor...diz Kamus indo atrás dele –Eu... percebi... que era você quem eu procurava... você que era a razão...

Milo olha para ele.

-Pare de falar isso... você está fora de si...Isto é uma ilusão... diz Milo sacudindo Kamus.Tinha lágrimas nos olhos.Estava feliz... de seus planos estarem dando certo.Mas sentia-se a pior das criaturas.Via o ruivo na frente dele.Uma adoração tão pura.Um olhar de amor brilhando em seus olhos.Ele com certeza agia como nunca agira antes.

"Milo... tudo está dando certo... porque impede... porque mantém esta trava entre você e aquilo que tanto deseja?Não era isso que sempre quis?O caminho... para seu maior objetivo"

-Diabos... eu... nunca me senti assim... eu não faço idéia do que está fazendo comigo.. não faço idéia do porque que estou quase rastejando em tua frente...Eu sou um homem...que está sentindo um aperto... e algo que nunca sentiu antes por um outro homem...nunca senti isso por ninguém...Estou confuso... estou com medo... Mas eu quero você... diachos... diz Kamus dando um soco na parede, desvencilhando dele.

-Você... caiu sob minha magia... sobre minha maldição...Provavelmente... amanhã acordará e se arrependerá.Isso... é nocivo... por favor... pare com isso... diz Milo...

As palavras soavam com contragosto na boca do vampiro.Sua vontade era pegá-lo e fazê-lo seu... mais uma vez... como sempre sonhou fazer de novo...

-Não me arrependerei... você diz... que é eternamente meu... não disse...Eu senti isso... antes mesmo de que você pronunciasse...Naquele beco... quando me achou.Eu não sei o que é isso... seu que estou agindo de maneira idiota e incompreensível...nem um pouco racional...Mas eu preciso de você.diz Kamus o abraçando forte.

Milo continuava as lágrimas.Não sabia se estava realmente feliz ou na realidade completamente triste.Prendeu o jovem pelos pulsos e o beijou contra a parede,com violência.Sentia a urgência de ter o corpo de Kamus junto a si...Como ele esperou...todo este tempo...como sempre quis...Sonho ou pesadelo para ambos... finalmente o que ambos queriam... finalmente... depois de todo este tempo... se concretizava.

-

-

-

-

-

Shion olhava para a janela de sua torre.Estava calado e muito pensativo.O que era muito incomum.

Dohko entra no quarto de Shion.O abraça por trás, o que faz corar o outro.

-O que faz em meu quarto?Dohko... quantas vezes lhe disse que odeio que entrem em meus aposentos...

-Sem minha permissão... Tem idéia de quantas vezes já não ouvi isso?Acho que moramos juntos a alguns milênios e quase todos os dias... para decorar o que você gosta e desgosta... fala Dohko bem humorado

Shion torce o nariz.Por fim abraça Dohko, envolvendo seus braços em torno dele.

Dohko sorri com ternura para ele, o pega no colo.

-Se tem outra coisa que estou acostumado... em todos estes anos... É que sempre que fica quieto... com esta cara irritada e fofa... é porque algo lhe desagrada...Posso saber o que é?pergunta Dohko levando no colo para fora de seus aposentos.Shion permanece quieto por alguns instantes, abraçando fortemente Dohko.

-Todos me abandonam... um a um... Por acaso... sou tão horrível para ser abandonado?Todos me vêem com medo... todos fogem de mim...diz ele escondendo a face entre os cabelos negros de Dohko

Lhe partia o coração ver Shion triste daquele jeito.Queria colocar um sorriso na face dele o quanto antes.

-Por acaso... eu sou ninguém?Eu... sempre...estive com você... não estive?E sempre estarei...diz Dohko dando um beijo na face de Shion

-Eu sei disso... e lhe agradeço...Mas se quiser ir embora... não lhe impeço...Vá como os outros... não sinta pena de mim... diz Shion orgulhosamente fazendo menção de sair do colo.

Dohko ri novamente

-Mas quem disse... que estou com você por pena?Sou teu... e te amo... mais do que tudo...faço tudo que pedires sem questionar... não precisa fazer drama...Alguém aqui está muito carente...E se preocupando demais com que não se deve preocupar...diz Dohko.

Shion arregala os olhos imediatamente...

-Fala que estou fingindo?como se atreve seu tigrinho insolente!diz Shion dando pequenos murros nas costas de Dohko

-Assim.. está melhor... este é o Shion que conheço... diz Dohko rindo.

Shion vai até uma penteadeira.Pega um pente e dá na mão de Dohko.

-Arrume meus cabelos... e me vista... sairemos daqui o quanto antes... diz Shion autoritário.

-Posso saber para que?pergunta Dohko começando a pentear os cabelos verdes cheirando a lavanda com delicadeza..

-Você... disse... que faz o que eu peço sem questionar... Portanto...você verá... meu querido Dohko...Só digo que iremos passear um pouco...Respirar ares da realeza...O que acha?Acho que temos passe livre... por ter um nobre entre nós... não acha?conclui Shion com um sorriso malicioso

Dohko se surpreende

-Tem.. certeza... você não irá fazer o que penso não?pergunta Dohko parando de penteá-lo.

Shion se levanta e lhe dá um beijo.Depois sorri.

-Exatamente isso... Agora vamos.. não perca mais tempo... Você tem que me vestir.. e arrumar minhas malas...

-

-

-

-

Um jovem mascarado, vê um panfleto fixado em plena rua.

"Venha comemorar o aniversário de sua majestade.Amanhã o grande baile e festa em sua homenagem"

O jovem riu.Política do pão e circo?Era isso que queriam fazer?A verdadeira festa seria lá dentro das muralhas...em pleno luxo que somente o palácio real e o delfim e seus súditos mais próximos poderiam usufruir.

-Tudo isso... para meu aniversário?Meu querido irmão está sendo generoso... fala Kanon a si mesmo.

Iria esperar... iria conseguir entrar naquela festa de qualquer jeito...Afinal... ele agora era algo muito maior que o rei da França... ele era um vampiro... e tinha poderes para fazer o que quisesse em sua vingança.

Apesar de tudo que planejava...sorriu...Amanhã... tornaria a ver seu mestre...Se tudo desse certo...também teria seu amado junto a si...Mostraria o quão poderoso ele havia se tornado...Tinha certeza... que desta forma o teria junto dele novamente.

--

-

-

Cenas do próximo capítulo:

-Porque está tão afobado Afrodite?Sente-se...-diz Mephisto com certa raiva do estranho comportamento do amante.

-

-Feliz em me rever?Milo?Sabe... estou acostumado a ter aqueles que quero aos meus pés...Vê-lo deste jeito... feliz e contente... tenho que admitir... me causa certo descontentamento

-

Kamus olha com espanto.Não digeria o que tinha acabado de escutar

Ele era prometido ao vampiro... mas não sabia o que realmente isso significava.Tê-lo consigo já era o suficiente.

-

-

-

(1)- Trecho da música "When I'm gone "do 3 doors down

(2)- Trecho tirado do livro o Vampiro Armand, Anne Rice

(3)- direito de punir em latim

-

N/A: Primeiramente desculpem a demora...Agora finalmente férias.. quero dar uma adiantada na fic Obrigada todas as reviews as adorei!

Fiquei tão empolgada com este capitulo... foi trabalhoso... mas á consegui botar a trama principal nele...Alguém já arrisca palpites?XDD.. Finalmente romances... gomen por fazê-los esperar...XD

Bem... é só... até o próximo capítuloArigatou por lerem!

ps :Embora ame escrever...apenas postarei esta fanfic se receber reviews... sei que é chato da minha parte... mas gomen ne... T.T Fanwriters precisam de incentivo... e as iniciantes em dobro XDD Mas em compensação... pode falar o que quiser na review!XDD promoçãoVale tudo!!! Mhauahuahauhauahau

Brincadeiras a parte... Gomen ne e arigatou!


	4. My ends justifies my means

Capítulo 4 – My ends... it justifies my means (1)

"Meu rosto em teus olhos os teus aos meus aparece

para os rostos se fundirem o coração que ama investe

o que quer que morra nunca some se nossos dois amores forem um só

ou tivermos a mesma forma de amar

que nenhum possa esmorecer e nem mesmo morrer

-

Meu rosto em teu olhar e, o teu no meu reflete. E do manto do rosto o coração se veste. Um par de hemisfério que melhor se complete. Onde há, sem norte ou declinante oeste? Em desigualdade tudo que morre está. Se nosso amor é um só e formamos um par; De Amor tão igual ninguém morrerá.."(2)

-

-

-

Kamus acordou em sua cama.Puxou as cobertas para com tudo para si, devido ao frio que sentia.Ao fazer isso percebeu um corpo ao seu lado.Tão frio quanto ele estava.

Abriu os olhos.Um lindo homem nu...cuja a cascata de cabelos dourados estavam espalhadas pelo travesseiro,repousava serenamente com uma linda expressão no rosto estava ao seu lado.

Sentia-se espantado, tentando se lembrar do que acontecera para isso.Tempos atrás tinha crente confiança que o empurraria dali, sem rogado.Mas...

Mas... justamente... Não teria coragem de fazer isso mais... Gostava de vê-lo ao lado dele.

Se sentou na cama, para admirá-lo... Daquele jeito... Inconsciente... ele lhe lembrava um anjo de Botticelli... das pinturas renascentistas que tanto admirava pela perfeição...

"Seria um anjo... ou um demônio disfarçado de..." pensa Kamus se recordando da noite passada... Do fascínio extremo que ele exercia em si.

A camada de gelo que manteve ao seu redor... que ele pensava que estava eternamente indisponível se dissipara... tão rapidamente quanto aquele vampiro entrara em sua vida.

Continuou a observá-lo, tirando uma mecha dourada da face do o corpo perfeito e delineado...

"Somente os belos são transformados em vampiros" lembrou-se... "Com toda certeza... ele tinha razão" pensa Kamus enquanto distraidamente e inconscientemente acaba por acariciar o peitoral de Milo.

-Sem vergonha... uma voz fala

Kamus se assusta tirando a mão imediatamente do local corando e indo para um canto extremo da grande cama.

Milo senta-se e ri, olhando para a face do francês.

-V-você.. estava acordado...?diz Kamus sem jeito desviando do assunto

O vampiro sorri

-

Sim... sabe... eu odeio o frio... e senti você tirando a coberta de mim... Mas... não tem problema me acordar,não... se você quiser... diz Milo passando a mão em sua barriga sensualmente e o encarando. -me acordar

Kamus olha revoltado e corado.

-Quem era o sem vergonha aqui? Pergunta ele com uma face de poucos amigos.

Milo ri.

-Voltou ao modo frieza... já estava estranhando... sabia?fala Milo espreguiçando-se

Kamus se levanta, levando o lençol consigo e enrolando na cintura

Milo o observa.

-Oras... não precisa ficar envergonhado... Não é nada que eu não tenha visto ontem... sorri Milo

-Você me enfeitiçou.. seu maldito... diz Kamus indo se trocar.Milo se levanta e vai fazer o mesmo, indo para o guarda roupa de Kamus escolher uma roupa

-Absolutamente... eu não fiz.. nada... Alias... tudo partiu de sua idéia... diz Milo colocando uma bonita casaca verde escura com calças pretas.

Kamus cora atrás do biombo

"Maldito vampiro" pensa com raiva.Ele tinha razão... afinal...

Kamus se veste com esmero também.Olha o vampiro.

-Não use... minhas roupas... E ... é culpa... sua... de seus olhos... De sua aparência.. e você faz alguma coisa... que eu sei! Fala Kamus apontando o vampiro.

Milo se aproxima e o visconde torna a ficar sem jeito.Segura-o e o leva.Kamus pensara que ele iria dar mais um beijo nele, mas acabou pondo-o em frente ao espelho.

-Olhe para si... você é lindo também... E também olhe para os seus olhos... estão se tornando iguais aos meus... Isso se chama olhos de vampiro... servem para atrair vitimas sim...Isso é um dom raro... e veja só.. mesmo em menor escala...passei para você...fique feliz com isso...Diz Milo

Kamus olhara para ele no espelho.Seus olhos antes esverdeados e comuns, adquiriram um tom azulado brilhante e encantador.

-Não tem como dois vampiros... com olhos especiais assim... "enfeitiçarem" um ao outro... portanto... Assuma que pertence a mim... assim como eu pertenço a você Kamyu...Não foi você mesmo quem disse que sentiu que já pertencia a mim?pergunta Milo

Kamus fica quieto.Apenas olha para sua face e a face de Milo refletidas no espelho.Sentiu uma certa pontada em sua cabeça como se quisesse lembrar de algo.Uma tontura.Quase desfaleceu.Mas Milo o segurou nos braços.

-Kamyu... você está bem?pergunta Milo com preocupação

O ruivo faz que sim com a cabeça.

"Esta dando certo... cada vez mais certo...mas porque será... que não me sinto bem com isso?Se era tudo que sempre quis?"pensa Milo segurando-o no colo.

-Já está bem... só foi uma indisposição... diz Kamus voltando a si –Falta muito?para eu virar vampiro de vez?Me irrita passar mal deste jeito...

Milo despertado de seus pensamentos, volta as atenções para ele

-Hum?Ah.. claro.. passaram-se apenas 3 dias...Não se preocupe... quando você virar vampiro de vez... Se sentirá bem... diz Milo com um sorriso na face, tentando disfarçar a preocupação que sentia.

Kamus nota.

-O que houve?de repente você perdeu a cara de besta... diz Kamus

-Meu sempre doce e gentil Kamyu... diz Milo rindo..-Pois bem... estou preocupado com nossa ida ao castelo... Sairemos ao anoitecer...Penso no que o rei quer com você...

Kamus revira os olhos.

-Não quero falar e nem pensar nisso...Isso você resolverá...diz Kamus ainda olhando desconfiado a Milo.O vampiro lhe escondia algo... que ele sentia que era realmente importante...-Por acaso está com medo... daqueles que...

-Pois bem... iremos fazer coisas mais importantes... diz Milo saindo do quarto com Kamus

no colo e dando um inesperado e suave beijo nos lábios do ruivo, fazendo-o esquecer do que pensava e o que iria perguntar.

-

-

-

-

-

Shura é anunciado no grande salão.Após dizerem seu nome, entrou e ajoelhou-se perante o grande trono.

-Majestade... o moreno fez uma reverência cortes

-O que queres... vindo até minha presença general?Pergunta o monarca estudando o homem com cuidado.

Com um gesto considerado inapropriado, Shura encarou o rei, olhando-o fixamente

-Creio... que vim dar algumas más noticias... a vossa majestade...diz Shura

O monarca, que tomava uma taça de vinho, jogou-a com violência perto de Shura,fazendo o conteúdo se espalhar e o fino cristal se espatifar, ferindo as mãos do jovem general .

-Não.. olhe para minha face... muito menos .se atreva a dizer nada... Shura... sei muito bem que tipo de noticia poderia me dar...diz o monarca alterado e com extrema raiva

Shura não se assusta com a atitude do rei.

-Me perdoe...Com sua licença.. irei me retirar então...diz Shura indo em direção a porta.

-Além... de me irritar... ainda se atreve a dar as costas para mim?o imperador se levanta e vai em direção de Shura

-Me perdoe a falta de tato... mas irei agora mesmo procurar com aquele que o aflige... majestade...diz Shura em tom obediente

O rei o observa.E coloca a mão no ombro do rapaz.

-Não se preocupe...Não se dê ao trabalho de ir procurá-lo... visto que tenho certeza que ele virá até nós agora...Apenas.. espere o momento certo...diz

Shura olha assustado

-Quer abrir seus domínios.. seu palácio... somente para atraí-lo?Era este seu objetivo desde o início?

-Apenas serei o verdadeiro imperador... se matar aquele maldito na frente de todos... aquele maldito traidor.diz o rei.

-Pois bem... eu e meus homem estaremos de guarda...Durante a festa.Ficaremos atentos a qualquer presença dele.diz Shura

-Você subestima a inteligência de meu odiado irmão... Shura...pois bem... se por acaso o acharmos na festa... certamente ele terá algum trunfo na mão...Alias... sinto que é isso que ele realmente quer... Que o achamos...

-Mas... o que ele poderia fazer?É apenas um traidor renegado!Nunca ninguém ousaria ficar ao lado dele... E um homem sozinho... derrotar o exercito francês, que irá fazer guarda aqui... é patético...rei Saga... diz Shura em tom de indignação.

-Daquele homem... eu espero qualquer coisa... comenta Saga, voltando a sentar em seu trono

--

-

-

Era uma noite agradável, e muito agitada na capital francesa.Várias comemorações do aniversário do rei se instalavam pelas diversas partes da cidade, mas nenhuma festa era comparada a do palácio.Nobres de toda a França, e até alguns soberanos estrangeiros vieram comemorar o aniversario do imperador.Isso era uma atitude atípica, comemorar um aniversário com tantas pompas deste jeito, até para a realeza.Muito menos Saga, que era um rei reservado e contido, não gostando de se expor.

Mas somente os próximos ao rei sabiam de seu verdadeiro objetivo.Queria firmar uma aliança com outros reinos.Unificar cada vez mais os nobres e burgueses em torno de si.Ele necessitava de aprovação, já que um deslize sequer poderiam armar um golpe contra ele.E sabia muito bem que vários gostariam que ele saísse do poder... E sabia muito bem para quem entregar a coroa.Seu irmão gêmeo Kanon.

Quando o exilara a prisão de if, havia espalhado pela França inteira que havia mandado matar aquele desertor cheio de cobiça.Mas Kanon continuara vivo.Por mais que o odiasse não conseguira matar o seu maldito irmão.Mandou prendê-lo perpetuamente.Mas por razões inexplicáveis o rapaz havia sumido.Desaparecido a um ano.E sua aparição nos diversos lugares do território Francês já era comentada.O maldito escapara, e queria colocá-lo contra todos... queria vingança.

Temia sua corte.Sentia que havia uma inexplicável força que atrapalhava seus planos.Não sabia o que era ao certo... mas queria saber quem o traia em seu meio...

Aquelas festividades tinham um fim... e o monarca iria colocá-la em pratica... Naquela noite... e na semana de comemoração que estava por vir.

-

-

-

Um coche para na frente do palácio imperial.Dois elegantíssimos jovens saiam dele.Um de rubros cabelos soltos e lisos que lhe caiam as costas em perfeita arrumação.Tinha um olhar esverdeado e uma face excessivamente pálida e aspecto cansado, embora isso de nada tirasse sua beleza.Uma beleza frágil e gélida.Um típico porte nobre.

O outro parecia o extremo oposto.Radiante, com os loiros cabelos dourados presos em um rabo de cavalo, com cachos caindo displicentemente sobre a face levemente bronzeada.Era um tanto mais alto que o primeiro, o que mais lhe diferenciava era o olhar, um raro azul brilhante, que arrancava suspiros de mulheres e homens do local.

Os dois andaram até a porta, com os empregados abrindo passagem para entrarem junto com os demais nobres.Todos lá conheciam o rapaz ruivo, Kamus... o visconde de Chaugny... Posto recém obtido, após a morte do pai.Crescido e criado em salões como aquele.

Agora o olhar curioso de todos era a aquele belo jovem a qual fazia-lhe companhia.Quem seria ele?Não tinha a face de um simples criado.Era também presenteado com uma beleza, atipicamente francesa.Se não fosse a grande posição que possuía o visconde, provavelmente lhe perguntariam de onde era aquele rapaz, encantador e simpático, que cumprimentava não só os nobres, juntamente com os empregados do local.

Ele parecia animado e sorridente, em contrapartida ao jovem visconde, que continuava com a expressão fria e respondia palavras curtas, quando lhe dirigiam a palavra.

-Você está encantando a todos com sua simpatia Kamus... Comenta Milo sorrindo ironicamente e pegando uma bebida para ele e o ruivo

-Pare com tuas gracinhas Milo... Já está satisfeito a chamar atenção de mais da metade do salão?pergunta Kamus com certa raiva

-Não me diga que Kamyu está com ciúmes?pergunta Milo baixinho ao ouvido do rapaz que cora, e toma sua bebida praticamente em um gole só

-Não seja idiota... Chamas a atenção de meio mundo... Chamaras atenção para mim também... o que menos quero é ser chamado por nossa majestade e seus capachos.diz Kamus

-Que raiva extrema a nosso bom rei... diz Milo se lembrando de ter visto reação familiar antes –Não vejo motivos para desgostar tanto dele assim

-Se não o vê... problema é teu... eu tenho meus motivos... e não quero ser chamado...Embora tenha a enorme certeza que hei de ser...

-Ora ora... quem vejo aqui... Kamus... diz um homem loiro de cabelos curtos e sorriso sério e contido.

-Aiolos... diz Kamus curtamente fazendo uma pequena mesura.

-Continua a ser o mesmo... de poucas palavras... diz Aiolos

Milo teve vontade de perguntar de onde conheciam.Mas ficou quieto ao lado do ruivo

-Quem é este em seu lado Kamus?pergunta Aiolos.

-Esté é...

-Meu nome é Milo du Valois... é um grande prazer conhecê-lo...

-Duque de Morcef...(3) diz o loiro em tom superior. Valois? –ri em um tom baixo- Pois bem... o que faz com Kamus nesta festa...

-Ele é meu criado... fala Kamus secamente olhando para Aiolos.

-Hum... veste-se muito bem para um criado... E és muito belo para um...Devia ter vendido ao Afrodite... ele se encarrega de moços assim...diz Aiolos em tom superior

Milo arregala os olhos".Afrodite ele falara? "Pensou

-Não sou igual a você Aiolos...tão cínico e hipócrita, qual renega o próprio irmão... diz Kamus entre os dentes

-Irmão?olha Aiolos com certa raiva –Sabes que não o tenho... Não se insinue sua esperteza... visconde de Chaugny...O rei não lhe vê com bons olhos... e sabe que a qualquer deslize teu...toma tudo que lhe pertence... diz Aiolos ofendido

Milo olha para os dois.Parecia ter uma raiva contida em ambos.Viu os pensamentos do loiro.Apenas pode ver um jovem, igual a ele, sendo expulso.O jovem duque com raiva e tristeza em um canto .Conseguia entender o que a imagem o dizia.Olhava para Kamus.Este visivelmente irritado a presença do outro.

-Meu amo... creio que deve se apresentar a disposição do sua licença... Duque de Morcef... diz Milo lançando um dos seus encantadores olhares, deixando Aiolos meio abobado com a linda feição do outro.

Milo retirou Kamus de lá.

-Porque me tirou?pergunta Kamus irritado

-Quero zelar por você... O loiro está acima de você...Não quer arranjar problemas... logo no primeiro dia da festa do rei...

-Quero sair daqui... não quero ficar mais... danem-se todos...vamos voltar a nossa casa...

Milo sorriu com a menção do ruivo... "nossa casa"

-Não... temos que ficar aqui... lhe prometi que faria o que você mandasse... livrar você de suas obrigações.

-Isso é impossível.. a não ser que eu morra ou fuja... diz Kamus irritado –Se gosta de mim mesmo.. venha comigo e vamos embora... Pois pensa que eu não sei...que está aqui porque quer algo também?

Milo sorri.

-Você quer vingança... isso notei... não quer simplesmente se livrar de suas obrigações...

Kamus fica pálido.E o olha.

-Seja o que for... deve me contar Kamyu... para que eu possa fazer...Pensei.. que não teríamos mais segredos... diz Milo o afastando para um local afastado e deserto do salão.

-Como queres que eu não tenha segredos... se você mantém vários para mim?pergunta Kamus com um certo desespero, o agarrando pelo colarinho.O ruivo empalidece e quase cai.

Milo o segura preocupado.

-Você está com falta de sangue não?Não saiu para caçar ainda... diz Milo –Seu teimoso...

-Não irei caçar... a não ser q me deixe beber todo o sangue daquele infeliz do Aiolos,,,diz Kamus nos braços de Milo

Milo ri

-Você odeia mesmo ele não?Lhe dou uma dica... nunca se alimente dos poderosos...é somente problema que causará..Isso é experiência própria viu? Diz Milo pegando um punhal e fazendo menção de abrir o pulso para alimentá-lo

Kamus segura a mão dele e o impede

-Não.. diz ele se levantado e tentando se recompor.

-Mas... você precisa se alimentar... diz Milo preocupado

Kamus olha para ele.

-Eu sei disso... diz ele sedutoramente no ouvido e o mordendo no pescoço.Milo deixa escapar um gemido, e acaba se entregando ao momento.Os dois unidos.. naquele que era um dos momentos mais prazerosos entre vampiros.

-Apreendestes a seduzir? Que tipo de monstro que criei hein?f Milo ri e fala no ouvido dele após o ruivo terminar.

-Um tipo de monstro ... que ama o tipo de monstro loiro e galante... diz Kamus dando um pequeno sorriso e um beijo nos lábios dele, antes de voltarem ao salão.

-

-

-

Afrodite sentava-se entediado em sua mesa.Estava ao lado de Memphisto, e este falava sobre seus negócios avidamente dom outros ricos burgueses da região.Odiava aqueles assuntos mais do que tudo.Mas gostava de ter a presença daquele maldito grosso ao seu lado.Tentou fazer um carinho nas coxas do burguês por debaixo da mesa, sendo duramente reprimido pelo próprio em seguida.

Estava sendo completamente ignorado...E odiava isso... Ele tinha que ser o centro das atenções...Assim como sempre fora.

Se desempenhasse sua missão... como os antigos lhe ordenaram... talvez conseguisse sua independência.Mas mesmo assim... gostava daquele maldito italiano metido a francês.E pelo jeito gostava de ser o brinquedinho de luxo dele.

Mal sabia o burguês que ele era um vampiro...Um vampiro de classe inferior... mas mesmo assim... era dotado da imortalidade..Mesmo possuindo este dom.. não podia fugir.Ele era conhecido demais... por todo França...E além disso... não tinha para onde ir...Sua fortuna somente originava-se do bruto que sentava ao seu lado.Sem ele continuaria sendo um rapaz que vendia-se nos becos sujos dos bordeis da capital.

Por mais que quisesse... não via como se separar daquele burguês carcamano...No fundo... o amava...Este era o mal dos vampiros...amar os humanos...Amar com profundidade... assim como os sentidos que ficavam mais aguçados ao se transformar em vampiro... o amor era o sentimento que mais se destacava... e era capaz de fazer as piores coisas.

Olhou para os lados.Deu-se pelo menos por satisfeito que não havia nenhum dos antigos por ali.Tinha sido encarregado de dar cabo em um dos traidores.Não sabia porque a missa tinha sido delegado a ele... Não era muito poderoso... apenas era o contato... nada mais...

De repente sentiu uma poderosíssima presença.Um vampiro.A simples menção de seu poder fez o jovem arrepiar-se.

"Quem... poderia ser esse?um dos antigos?será que eles confiaram em mim?"pensou Afrodite

Os olhos de Afrodite se encontraram com os olhos estupendamente azuis, de um rapaz a poucos metros de onde ele sentava.Afrodite ficou pálido.

Aquele vampiro... ele era o traidor... Milo...

Um dos mais poderosos vampiros de toda a Europa

Ele se levantou como num pulo.Memphisto notou o comportamento do amante e estranhou:

-Porque está tão afobado Afrodite?Sente-se...-diz Memphisto com certa raiva do estranho comportamento do amante.

-Me.. desculpe... diz Afrodite se recompondo e sentado-se ao lado do italiano.Memphisto olha para a direção em que Afrodite olhara, estranhando ainda o comportamento de Afrodite.E por fim localiza Kamus e Milo.

-Ora Ora... se não é pirralho visconde, e seu bichinho de estimação... Diz Memphisto se levantando.Afrodite se levanta com ele.

-Como assim bichinho de estimação?pergunta Afrodite com uma certa curiosidade disfarçada, para tentar arrancar informações para o italiano.

-Oras... provavelmente ele é como você é para mim... Afrodite...Vi o loiro na mansão dos Chaugny...Precisava ver... ele se achava o dono da casa.Não fui com a cara dele... Tem olhos de traiçoeiro...Aposto que manipula o besta do Kamus para subir na vida...diz Mephisto caminhando

Afrodite ouve tudo interessado.Tinha que evitar de se encontrar com o vampiro neste momento.O que menos queria era ser pego de surpresa.Não tinha uma estratégia...Nunca pensara que o traidor andasse na corte com a maior naturalidade.

-Está me chamando de bichinho de estimação também?Afrodite puxa Memphisto num falso e premeditado ataque.

Memphisto olha surpreso.

-Cazzo... pare com isso...Estamos em publico seu maldito...diz Memphisto, mas logo sendo interrompido por alguém

-Isso não é novidade nenhuma...Que nobre nesta corte não sabe de teu envolvimento com o belo Afrodite?pergunta uma voz firme e decidida

O italiano olha para trás.Shura estava escoltando Saga, e este dirigia a palavra ao burguês.Afrodite agradeceu aos céus pela intromissão, vendo que os dois deviam estar indo para seu camarote, pois logo começaria a peça em homenagem ao rei.

Memphisto e Afrodite fazem um pequena reverência, sendo que o italiano se segura para não pular no pescoço do rei.

Shura ri.

-Não há o que esconder... Memphisto... Mas... é sempre bom ser como em sua terra fazia... Cezar pode se deitar com um homem... mas um homem não pode controlar Cezar (4) diz Shura rindo

-Pode se declarar morto... oficial de merda... diz Memphisto com raiva saindo de lá antes que fizesse uma besteira perante ao rei e indo para seu camarote.

-Vejam o que me fizeram... vossa alteza e general Shura... agora terei que encarar a fera por vários dias... diz Afrodite em um sorriso simpático

-Não se preocupe... Afrodite... Afinal está acostumado a isso...Ele nunca cumpre as ameaças de morte... pois se não você não estaria entre nós a muito tempo... diz Saga

Afrodite ri

-Sim... com toda certeza vossa majestade... diz Afrodite – bem... Creio que seja melhor dirigirmos aos camarotes... A peça não tardará a começar não?

-Sim... tem razão... diz o imperador, embora não muito animado.Tinha outros pensamentos a se preocupar.Os três iam andando junto em direção aos camarotes.

-Espero que goste... quis preparar este espetáculo para homenagem de sua vossa majestade... diz Afrodite sorrindo sinceramente.Afinal ele que mandara preparar o espetáculo.Era o homem de confiança do rei para com as artes.

-Não gosto muito de musicais...tens certeza do que fala? Pergunta o rei.

O jovem torceu o nariz em um ato um tanto rebelde perante a um imperador.

-Oras... deixa-me insultado.. vossa majestade... Não crê em meu ótimo bom gosto?Por alguma vez não o entreti de modo que não fosse do seu agrado?Diz Afrodite sedutoramente ressaltando em tom irônico as ultimas palavras

Saga engoliu seco.Sua vontade era de torcer o pescoço dele naquele momento.

Todos riram.

Saga acabou por rir também.

-Oras... Afrodite.. mesmo que o rei não estejas satisfeito com teus encantos... há quem se satisfaça...diz Shura

-Não é de minha intenção ferir teu orgulho Afrodite... pois bem.., confiarei em você... tens razão... já me entreteu muito bem muitas e muitas vezes

Afrodite sorri.E todos vão aos seus respectivos camarotes.Mas o jovem vampiro ainda estava apreensivo, pois desta vez... não poderia prestar atenção em sua peça... como deveria.

-

-

-

Milo ficou quieto assim que entraram no camarote.Kamus estranhou completamente a mudança de comportamento do vampiro.

Percebeu que ele olhava insistentemente para um ponto.Kamus olhava ao mesmo local e não via nada. Parecia que ele procurava algo, mas nada chamava a atenção do ruivo, que continuava a procurar, mas logo as luzes eram apagadas e nada mais além do palco se via.

A peça começava.

O fantasma da ópera... A maioria olhou surpreso quando começou a reconhecer as primeiras cenas da peça.Logo viam a linda historia do triângulo romântico de Raoul, Cristine e o fantasma.

As cenas eram belíssimas, os atores interpretavam com perfeição, além de cantar as lindas musicas.

Desta vez, Afrodite havia mesmo se superado na escolha.

-

Se aproveitando que Kamus acompanhava encantado a peça interpretada, Milo sai do camarote.Andou até o salão, vendo a figura conhecida

-Afrodite... continua radiante como sempre...Até mesmo em sua nova vida imortal... diz

Milo ao encontrar o jovem vampiro em uma sacada.

Afrodite estava nervoso.Mas não quis que isso transparecesse diante dele.

-Pare de gracinhas Milo... sabe muito bem porque estou aqui...Tenho que castigá-lo... levá-lo aos antigos...

-Com este medo todo que sente por mim... acho difícil me levar a qualquer lugar... diz Milo em um sorriso de deboche, deixando o caprichoso Afrodite com raiva.

-Pois bem... há varias maneiras de te levar de volta a eles...Muitas incluindo seu francesinho...Já pensou nisso?diz Afrodite – Pensa que não sei que os dois tem um caso?Ou que ama ele?

Milo o olha.Fica pensativo por uns instantes e fala:

-Não me digam que usarão o velho truque da isca... para me pegar...Pensei que fosse mais original...diz Milo

-Para que ser original... se este funcionará?diz Afrodite triunfante

-é o que pensa...Eu não o amo... embora seja muito conveniente para mim... diz Milo centrado e com calma

Afrodite arregala os olhos surpreso

-Você o ama sim... não minta... diz Afrodite

Milo ri.E Afrodite vê que ele não mentia.

-Apenas amei uma pessoa em toda minha vida...E sou muito fiel a meu sentimento...Bem... faça o que quiser...Se quiser pegá-lo... pegue... embora certamente irei amaldiçoá-los por atrapalharem meus planos...Pois bem... vou voltar...Dou-lhe os parabéns Afrodite...Sua peça está excelente...diz Milo

-Ainda não viu nada... diz Afrodite meio estático, mas sorrindo falsamente a Milo

-Se refere ao pequeno tumulto que irá causar?pensa que não sei? Ri Milo –Vai ser divertido...Sempre quis ver isso... Até mais ver... Diz Milo saindo e deixando Afrodite totalmente perplexo

-Como este maldito sabe? Fala consigo mesmo voltando ao camarote.

-

Um pouco antes de se acabar o primeiro ato, Kamus nota que Milo não está mais ao seu lado.Estranha fato, totalmente desconfiado.

Desviava de todos os outros nobres, que insistentemente o convidavam para tomar um whiskie naquele intervalo.Sentia que algo não muito bom estava prestes a acontecer

Foi até a sacada, tomar um pouco de ar naquela bela noite que fazia.

"Porque diabos estou procurando ele e não dando graças a deus por ele ter sumido?" pensa Kamus tristemente ao ver que seus sentimentos pelo vampiro cresciam cada vez mais

-Me pergunto o mesmo... sabia?diz uma voz marcante e ressoante.

Kamus se vira assustado.E vê um belo homem de delicadas feições.Possuía um cabelo de um tom raro esverdeado, e os olhos brilhavam como dois lindos rubis em um rosto tão branco quanto ao luar.Trajava vestes longas de seda e linho.Nunca tinha visto figura tão bela e exótica quanto aquela que se encontrava sem sua frente.

"Uma... beleza surreal..."pensa Kamus

-Você é um vampiro... diz o jovem visconde

-Mente perspicaz... criança...sorri o homem –Meu nome é Shion... sou um dos mais antigos vampiros...Vim apenas para conhecê-lo... cria do Milo...diz Shion

Kamus o olha desconfiado

-Apenas me conhecer?Mas não sou importante para o tal... Não creio que esta seja a verdadeira razão do senhor... diz Kamus

-Milo sempre gostou de criar jovens bonitos com uma inteligência afiada...admiro por isso...Será um bom vampiro... Kamus... apesar de ser criado contra o meu consentimento.Está correto... não vim apenas conhecê-lo... Também vim lhe propor algo... diz Shion calmamente se sentando na sacada

-O que propõe?pergunta Kamus sem entender

-Que jure lealdade a mim... e renegue para sempre Milo...Ele é um traidor de nossa raça... fez coisas abomináveis... e terríveis a vampiros.Jure lealdade e obediência a mim... e terá tudo o que quiser... diz Shion

Kamus olha para o frágil homem a sua frente.Nega quase que instantaneamente

-Me perdoe.. mas nunca faria isso.. Milo é meu mestre.. e eu o...

Shion revira os olhos

-Ama-o?Mais um que cai nos olhos de demônio dele... Pois sabia... que ele não te ama? diz Shion

Kamus cora.e ao mesmo tempo olha com raiva para o vampiro em sua frente.

-Mente... diz Kamus indo embora

Shion balança a cabeça e o segura pelo braço

-Eu sei a verdade... Amar... Milo apenas amou a uma pessoa... Que eu mesmo matei com minhas próprias mãos... Por isso ele me odeia mais que tudo agora...Por isso que ele faz todos estes atos de rebeldia contra mim... diz Shion com um aspecto cansado

Kamus escuta.e se desvencilha de Shion.

-E quem não garante... que ele me ame também?Não me importa o passado... diz Kamus

Shion revira os olhos.

-Pois bem... saiba que o passado de Milo... influirá em teu futuro...Continue com ele... e estará morto até que complete sua transformação de vampiro.Vim lhe alertar... porque creio que poderá se tornar um grande vampiro, como um dia Milo foi...Poderia substituí-lo... Mas se quiser continuar com tua cegueira.. Nada me resta a fazer.. a não ser que você veja com os próprios olhos...Espero que não seja tarde demais...Se mudar de idéia...encontre Afrodite...Ele está em meu lado...Agora.. se quer continuar em seu faz de conta... Ser usado e descartado pelo Milo... foi bom lhe conhecer.. diz Shion saindo do local

Kamus empalidece.Vai atrás de Shion, mas este se perdera entre a multidão.

Sentia-se angustiado... Estaria ele falando a verdade?Seria isto que seu vampiro loiro tanto escondia?Pois esconder... ele sempre escondera... algo que julgava ser grave.. por suas feições.

-

Kamus olha com espanto.Não digeria o que tinha acabado de escutar

Ele era prometido ao vampiro... mas não sabia o que realmente isso significava.Tê-lo consigo já era o suficiente.Não sabia em quem o em que acreditar naquele momento.

Voltou ao camarote.Milo não se encontrava lá.

A peça se encontrava em seu maior momento.Armando uma emboscada para capturar o fantasma, Cristine atuava em uma peça da autoria dele.Don Juan triunfante, em meio a vigilância da polícia e de Raoul.O cenário era magnífico, feito de chamas e sedas vermelhas.

Começa a tocar a musica, Past no point of no return

"Past the point of no return

Passou o ponto sem retorno

No going back now

Sem voltar atrás agora

Our passion-play has now at last begun.

Nosso jogo da paixão está agora no seu último começo

Past all thought of right or wrong

Passou todos os pensamentos de certo ou errado

One final question

Uma questão final

How long should we two wait before we're one?

Quanto tempo nós dois devemos esperar antes de nos tornamos um só?"

Mas no meio da interpretação, o jovem que fazia o fantasma se destacava.Tinha um estranho comportamento e se diferenciava do outro ator.Mas pouquíssimos percebiam pois estavam fascianados com a peça.

Milo por fim voltou ao camarote.Kamus repara.

-Onde você estava ?pergunta Kamus –Eu...

Milo o puxa pelo braço.

-Não temos tempo... logo aqui virará um inverno...Vamos sair daqui e agora!diz Milo

Kamus ainda resistia a partir daqui

-Porque está agindo desta maneira?O que você esconde?Ou vou ter que perguntar a Shion para que ele me fale?diz Kamus friamente

Milo arregala os olhos

-Então você o encontrou...Pois bem...apenas peço... confie em mim...Vamos sair daqui e rápido...diz Milo com um olhar sério, olhando de novo nos olhos dele

Kamus sentiu aquela sensação novamente...Como se afogasse nos olhos azuis do vampiro.Sentia amis uma vez a sensação de precisar lembrar com urgência de algo.Mas ao mesmo tempo não deveria se lembrar... era o que pensava.

-Como... espera que confie em você... se você não me dá motivos para isso?diz Kamus com indiferença.Sentia-se quebrar com isso

Milo o olhou com seriedade.

-Daqui a alguns minutos acontecerá uma tragédia sem limites...Se ficarmos aqui... vampiros como nós... Não suportarão... Veja... Afrodite quem você já sabe que é vampiro não está mais aqui...Nem Shion...Só há a presença de mais um vampiro além de nós...diz Milo tentando ganhar a confiança dele.

Kamus olha para Milo e empalidece.Nisso ele tinha razão...Sentia a presença de mais um igual a eles.Mas também não acreditava que uma tragédia deste porte poderia acontecer.

-O que vai acontecer?pergunta Kamus

Milo olha para a peça.A música estava para acabar.Sem mais ele estendeu a mão para Kamus.

-Vamos... por favor... confie em mim... diz Milo desviando os olhos de Kamus

Kamus o observou.Se ele não olhava em seus olhos.. era porque não queria persuadi-lo.Quando se viu já segurava a mão de Milo, que sorrindo o pega no colo e sai com uma enorme velocidade do palácio, entrando em um coche.

Kamus olha o castelo se distanciar

-O que vai acontecer...pergunta ele olhando para o castelo fixamente.Pensava em tudo que acontecera naquela noite.Pensara em que Shion lhe disse.Sentia um medo, algo que apertava seu coração.

-Você vai ver... amanhã em qualquer jornal..Kamyu...Mas não é isso que o incomoda... pergunta Milo preocupado.

Kamus deixa escapar uma lágrima de seus olhos.

-O que acontece... é que eu te amo... mas eu não sei o que você é.. o que você pretende...Eu.. estou mais perdido que estava... Você...diz Kamus com impaciência.

Milo olha surpreso para ele.Demonstrar suas emoções daquele jeito.Nunca o havia visto fazer isso.. desde que o perseguira, escolhera.

Milo abraça Kamus apertado.

-Fico feliz... em ouvir estas palavras... diz Milo

-Porque não me diz que me ama também?Porque não fala de você?diz Kamus o empurrando do abraço- Porque não me fala que só ama e amou uma pessoa em toda vida.

-Shion lhe contou isso?diz Milo erguendo uma sobrancelha – De fato... ele está certo... diz

Milo olhando para baixo..

-Então porque me transformou?Gosta de viver sob minha conveniência?Rir da ruína em que me tornei e as lágrimas que agora derrubo por você?diz Kamus com raiva

-Eu... só amei uma pessoa... em toda minha vida... E por ela sou capaz de fazer tudo...Nunca amei antes dela... e nunca amarei depois dela...E esta pessoa é você... Kamyu...Eu sou eternamente teu... lembra do que lhe disse?diz Milo ainda sem olhar para ele

Kamus puxa o rosto dele com força em sua direção.

-Mente...Shion me falou... que esta pessoa está morta!diz Kamus

-Confia em Shion ou em mim?pergunta Milo o fitando longamente.Kamus acaba por abraçá-lo.Cai fragilmente nos braços dele, desmaiando.

Milo acaricia os longos cabelos rubros.

-Me desculpe fazer passar por tudo isso... diz Milo baixinho no ouvido dele, abraçando-o contra si –Logo... tudo estará acabado...

Ele olhou para o ruivo que carregava nos braços.Estaria com seu amor novamente...Mas esta sensação o fazia se sentir mal.Porque sentia-se tão culpado.. ou porque seu coração doía?Ver aquela criança adormecida em seus braços... o único obstáculo que o separava daquele que mais amava no mundo.Porque este mero obstáculo o fazia sentir assim?Tão culpado...Tão triste...

-

-

-

-

A musica acabara finalmente.Mas ao invés da peça continuar normalmente, o ator principal vai até o ponto mais destacado do palco.Todos os outros espectadores olham para o ator perplexos sem entender nada.

Shura olha desconfiado para o palco.Se levanta ao ver a reação e iria colocar todos os em guarda.Mas Saga puxou-lhe pelo braço,.

-Mas... vossa majestade...

-Eu quero ver isso... diz Saga olhando para o ator fixamente.Suas certezas se concretizavam enfim.-Ele apareceu... não lhe falei?

Shura empalidece.

-Como quer... que ele comece a falar?Ele planeja algo.. e não é bom... e sua segurança está ameaçada... imperador... diz Shura com espanto

-Eu sei muito bem como sair daqui seguro...E afinal... ele me venceu agora...Entrou como eu esperava...Os soldados que colocou no cenário não são figurantes.. se estou certo?Faça sinal para pegarem.. logo após do discursinho medíocre que ele fará...Peçam para cortar a cabeça dele em público...Assim todos os nobres presentes serão presenteados com a visão do poder de Saga...E que finalmente venci este maldito...diz Saga com tranqüilidade sorrindo malignamente

-Mas mesmo assim... majestade... isso é perigoso.. quanto antes o determos melhor... diz Shura

-Não... e isto é uma ordem... sente-se aqui e espere o discurso acabar... diz Saga tomando um gole de vinho e apreciando a cena

"Logo... será meu triunfo..."pensa saga sorrindo

Por fim o "fantasma" começou a falar.

-Agradeço a vinda de todos aqui presentes.Afinal estamos em uma grande época... Comemorar o aniversário de nosso amado... soberano...

Este que governa tão magnificamente a França... que a mantém na miséria... a maioria do povo...mas... o que seria isso não?Já que ele é um ótimo governante a maioria de vocês... Nobres... que se encostam nos cofres e bens públicos..?

Pois bem... saibam que nosso rei... por anos quis me impedir.. de falar com vocês...E enquanto ele tinha o poder... Pode me trancafiar no maldito castelo de if por anos...Somente por minha face... Esta face que causa medo a ele...Até eu confesso.. sinto extrema aversão a ela...

Neste momento o fantasma retira a máscara em meio aos suspiros admirados da platéia.A face era igual a de Saga...Então era verdade... o que eles pensavam... Era Kanon... e ele estava vivo...

Os olhares se desviaram para Saga, que terminou seu vinho em uma única golada.Se levanta e vai até a sacada.

-Honra-me com sua adorável presença irmão?Afinal... este é nosso aniversário... não? Diz Saga ironicamente contemplando a face daquele que mais amava e odiava em sua vida inteira.-Parece que os anos no castelo de If não lhe mudaram... continua o mesmo... Ainda quer dominar o mundo com sua conversinha besta de igualdade?Como se você se importasse com os pobres...

Kanon o olhou.Todos esperavam que ele explodiria de raiva, mas continuou isso era saga que ficava cada vez mais irritado

-Oras irmão... anos mudam as pessoas...Ainda mais quando elas são trancadas injustamente...Sabe... estive a beira da morte muitas vezes... E com isso... acabei por ganhar uma nova perspectiva... sobre a vida... sobre você Saga...Sempre me invejou?Pois bem... Como se sente prestes a sucumbir em meus pés?Lhe desminto em pleno castelo...Não conseguirá me matar... tão pouco me impedir... Só vim lhe dar os parabéns e meu sincero presente...Anunciar que possuo um poder que você jamais sonharia...Um poder que você jamais possuiria...Pouco me importa a França.. pouco me importa o poder...Apenas vê-lo acabado em meus pés... será o que desejo... diz Kanon

Saga se irrita.Faz menção para que Shura entre com suas tropas, pedido que é prontamente atendido.Vários soldados a campana começam a ir em direção a Kanon.Um deles atira bem no peito do rapaz.Saga olha tudo com os olhos brilhando de satisfação.

-Morra... Kanon... diz Saga rindo maleficamente

Mas Kanon não morre e tão pouco cai.Desta vez era a vez de kanon sorrir já se desvencilhando com incrível velocidade dos soldados e tocando fogo em todo o palco.

-Surpreso irmão?Este apenas é o começo... passe bem... diz Kanon sumindo literalmente e deixando um estático Saga se afundar na cadeira.

-maldito... o que ele fez... como conseguiu... diz Saga para si mesmo

O fogo começava a se alastrar com grandes proporções.Espalhava-se facilmente em meio aos tecidos e a madeira.Minutos depois um pandemônio se alastrava.Pessoas correndo, fugindo em vão do fogo.

Saga continuava ali parado em seu os olhos fora de foco, olhando as chamas e concentrando todo o ódio que poderia sentir por Kanon

Shura volta ao camarote.

-Majestade... temos que sair daqui imediatamente... Não estão conseguindo controlar as chamas...diz Shura Puxando Saga

-Aquele maldito.. como ele conseguiu... diz Saga com raiva acompanhando Shura

-Eu não sei... realmente não sei... E não faço menor idéia... Majestade... ele me parecia um demônio.. Um demônio voltado das cinzas... diz Shura

-Seja um demônio ou não... irei ter prazer em acabar com ele... agora mais que nunca... diz Saga saindo do local.

-

-

-

(1)- trecho da música – Before I forget – Slipknot – Embora faça reverência a famosa frase "Os fins justificam os meios" de Maquiavel ( não sou fã desta banda.. mas gosto desta musica... e gosto ainda mais desta frase)

(2) Trechos das poesias que Isolda lia para Tristão no filme Tristão e Isolda... Assistam o filme... é muito lindo! Preciso ler o livro agora XDDD

(3) Homenagem a Fernando , o conde de Morcef de "O conde de monte cristo". Um dos personagens que mais odeio... E um personagem de um dos livros que mais amo XDD

Nenhuma razão em especial em colocá-lo no Olia e no Olos... achei que ficaria legal... ( razão besta hehehe) e já que estou homenageando a todos com sobrenomes e títulos de livros

(4) é um ditado da roma antiga... Não me lembro se era realmente assim.. de cabeça ( gomen ne ando meio esquecida ultimamente) Mas em sumo significa: Um homem de respeito/posses pode se satisfazer com um homem... embora nunca possa fazer o contrario... Basicamente... um nobre nunca pode ser um uke... sempre um seme XDD ( aiai que explicação q faço XDD)

-

Proximo capítulo : Roses on the grave.- Memórias de passados felizes e tristes

-

N/A: O.O que capítulo grande não???Me surpreendi hehehe... Gomen ne.. é que me empolguei...Espero que não tenha ficado nem enrolativo... nem confuso...

Gomen ne por não fazer uma limonada neste inicio de capitulo ou no capitulo passado... E que sigo a filosofia clamp.. insinue ao invés de mostrar XD Adoro ler e escrever Lemons.. mas acho que vampiros não combinam com eles... Embora possa mudar de idéia mais para frente... dependendo do rumo da fic XD Isso, claro se vocês quiseremquem mandam são vocês XD

Deu para perceber que eu amo o Milo não? Isso é o que dá ser de escorpião... XDD Mas acabei por fazer o Milo seme pelo simples motivo de toda fanfic que leio ele é o uke...Acho isso tão errado...embora ame lê-las também...Mas vamos deixar o Kamus correr atrás dele... nem que seja nesta humilde fic XDD Loius e Lestat... nhaaaa S2

-sentindo as pedradas- O Milo ta mal... mas tem um bom motivo... que acho que já tem gente desconfiando... seja como for os próximos dois capítulos se focarão no passado dos dois...Finalmente saberão o que tanto estes dois escondem XDD

Também acho que dá para perceber que amo o Kanon... somente para ilustrar.. a mascara que ele sempre usa e usou é a mesma que se usa na peça/filme recente do fantasma da ópera...Alias.. meu Kanon está um perfeito fantasma... pelo menos na cabeça insana daquela que vos escreve XD(fiz o kanon cantando past the point of no return... mhauhauahauhaua sorriso pervo e sonhador o q foi q fiz...)

Alias... que mistura estou fazendo não?Isso é que dá usar inspiração a torto e direito hehehehe Me sinto como o roteirista do filme Moulin Rouge deve ter se sentido XDD

Hum... personagens novos neste capitulo... tinha prometido não?Me desculpem... eu comecei a escrever e ficou muito muito grandeee Gomen ne... mas tive que adiar para o próximo capitulo... Mas eu juro... que no próximo terá mais um vampirinho... e esse... acho que irão me crucificar... não ser pq...u.u

Feliz 2007 para todos... Espero que continuem lendo a fic XDD

E please... desçam agora o mouse lentamente na direção esquerda de tela... Vão até o botãozinho roxo... e cliquem... escrevam tudo que lhes vierem a cabeça e mandem... Uma autora baka agradece Como sempre.. próximo capitulo apenas com reviews ( chantagista \o/)

Kissusss!


	5. Roses on the grave

Capítulo 5 -Roses on the grave(1)

-

N/A: Primeiramente gomen ne pela demora em postar este capítulo...Não, não desisti da minha fic xodó...Ela está ai firme e forte

Agradeço a todos que comentam...Estou respondendo a todos direitinho e espero corresponder as expectativa de todos.

Esta fic terá uma beta... Aquarius-chan –emoção mor- Então good bye erros grotescos ( gomen ne... sou péssima para revisão XDD)

Quero dedicar este capitulo a duas pessoas...Primeiramente a Aquarius-chan pela extrema boa vontade com esta baka a que vos escreve.Muito obrigada pela paciência e pelas dicas sensei!Também dedico este capitulo a Littu-chan... Gomen ne o atraso... mas ai está a fic... Espero que ele compense o tempo q você esperou migaaa

Kissus a todos!

-

-

-

"Quando você sentir vontade de chorar, não chore.  
Pode me chamar que eu choro por você.  
Quando você sentir vontade de sorrir, me avise  
Que venho para nós dois sorrirmos juntos.  
Quando você sentir vontade de amar, me chame,  
Que eu venho amar você.  
Quando você sentir que tudo está acabado, me chame,  
Que eu venho lhe ajudar a reconstruir.  
Quando você achar que o mundo é pequeno demais para suas tristezas,  
Me chame, que eu faço ele pequeno para sua felicidade.  
Quando você precisar de uma mão, me chame,  
Que a minha é sempre sua.  
Quando você precisar de companhia, naqueles dias nublados e tristes,  
Ou nos dias ensolarados, eu venho, venho sim.  
Quando você estiver precisando ouvir alguém  
dizer: eu te amo!  
Me chame que eu digo a você a todo hora.  
Pois o meu amor é imenso.  
E quando você não precisar mais de mim, me avise,  
Que simplesmente irei embora, orando por você." (2)

-

-

--

Um homem mascarado se encontrava na sacada de um palácio próximo que estava em chamas que, por mais que tentassem, não conseguiam ser apagadas. Ele não esboçava nenhuma reação por debaixo da máscara que encobria a face. Naquele momento não sentia nada na verdade... Além de um simples vazio...

Logo um belo homem junta-se a ele na sacada. Emanava uma aura de raiva sem tamanho.

-Sente-se satisfeito agora? - Pergunta em tom resignado - Porque não o matou? Esta era a chance que os nossos mestres te deram... - diz Afrodite, visivelmente irritado

-Não acabei.. porque não quis...Ainda quero me divertir...Agradeço a ajuda, agora pode sair... diz Kanon em tom pensativo

-O que? Nem sonhe que fiz isso para te ajudar. Apenas foram ordens... O que quer agora? Tornar-se rei da França, querido? Pois péssimas noticias... Tua sina é viver calmo e tranqüilamente... Usufruindo do dom das trevas... - fala Afrodite impaciente

-E se eu não quiser seguir as regras? E se eu quiser algo diferente? Quanto a isso não se preocupe... não é meu objetivo ser o rei deste país - diz Kanon sem prestar muito atenção em Afrodite ao seu lado

-O que quer então? Sabe que os antigos irão te considerar traidor por não retribuir o favor que eles lhe prestaram - diz Afrodite

-Estou pouco me lixando para quem quer que seja... O que importa é o que eu quero... minha vontade e meu desejo - diz Kanon saindo rapidamente dali.

-Idiota! Fala Afrodite ao vê-lo sair, tomando consciência que deveria voltar para enfrentar as feras, embora sua vontade fosse voltar a seu italiano.

-

--

-

Um belo jovem olhava fixamente para um outro jovem ao seu lado. Tinha certa devoção nos olhos, que contemplavam a beleza deste.

O segundo jovem tocava uma bonita melodia em sua flauta, que cada vez mais encantava o garoto.

Ele observa as feições delicadas de seu protetor e os raros olhos de cor violeta, incomuns e intrigantes, que sempre pareciam misteriosos. Possuía uma estatura pequena e frágil, parecendo um garoto mais novo do que o próprio jovem. Mas ao mesmo tempo emanava um espírito maduro, a qual o simples olhar bastava para saber que ele já havia presenciado e vivido muito.

Julian não se lembrava de nada a não ser a doce melodia da flauta que tocava à sua frente e aquele que sempre a tocou para ele. Aquele homem em corpo de garoto, doce e gentil que, mesmo possuindo tanta nobreza e classe nas ações, se importava com aquele que mal sabia o próprio nome e origens.

O jovem pára de tocar a flauta e olha o outro à sua frente.

-Algo de errado? Querido Julian? - pergunta o rapaz.

-Não... nada.. senhor... - diz ele virando a face rapidamente para não deixar o outro perceber a expressão corada dele.

O rapaz sorri.

-Meu querido Julian... Algo te incomoda, eu te conheço... - diz o rapaz sorrindo e indo para perto dele

-Por favor senhor Sorento... Não pare de tocar - diz Julian com um fio de voz e olhos ainda abaixados

O rapaz chamado Sorento segura o queixo de Julian e o olha fixamente. E Julian de novo se perdia nos olhos violetas de seu mestre.

-Já lhe disse... que não precisa me chamar de senhor... Julian... - diz ele sério - Não irei tornar a tocar enquanto você não me disser o que lhe preocupa.

Julian cora e demora um pouco para conseguir desviar o olhar.

-Eu... apenas sonhei com algo - diz timidamente

Sorento arregala os olhos em preocupação.

-Por acaso... se lembrou de algo de seu passado? - pergunta ele com sua voz grave, mas ao mesmo tempo tão melodiosa quanto a flauta que tocava.

-Eu não sei... era um sonho confuso... dois rapazes gêmeos... Eu estava junto com eles... mas algo aconteceu... e não me lembro de mais nada do sonho - diz Julian tristemente

O rapaz ainda olhava seu pupilo com preocupação. Reconhecia muito bem aquela situação que os dois viveram a anos atrás.

-Isso não foi um sonho, Julian... - diz Sorento o abraçando e trazendo para perto de si - Acho que está chegando a hora de reaver suas memórias... Eu não queria isso.. mas acho que será o melhor para você

-Mas mestre... eu não quero elas de volta.. não são importantes para mim... Eu somente quero continuar a seu lado para sempre - diz Julian o abraçando com força.

Sorento fecha os olhos temendo o pior. Fica alguns minutos pensativo até tornar a se pronunciar:

-Sinto muito... Mas creio que não poderei fazer isso... meu querido - diz Sorento com uma voz triste - Eu não posso minar sua vida.. eu o amo muito para ter este direito. Eu irei ajudá-lo... mas terei que sair de sua vida... mais cedo ou mais tarde...

-Não... eu não quero isso. Se é isso o preço que tenho que pagar por memórias que somente me causam dor... não aceito -diz Julian sério, encarando Sorento.

O rapaz se lembrou da primeira vez que botou os olhos nele. Ainda uma criança, mimada, mas encantadora. Inocente e pura. Sempre o havia observado, distantemente, entre as sombras como vampiros iguais a ele deveriam sempre agir. Velava e o protegia... mesmo com a distancia e todas as situações conspirando contra o sentimento que ele nutria pelo jovem garoto.

Mas logo... ele viu a vida daquele que tanto amava em perigo.. E pela primeira vez saiu das sombras em que sempre esteve para se intrometer no destino dos humanos. Para ele pouco importava as regras vampirescas que sempre seguiu fielmente... tudo isso foi por água a baixo ao ver o terror na face do jovem Julian.

-Acalme-se... verá que vai ser o melhor a você... - diz Sorento

-Eu quero ser igual ao senhor... para poder ficar junto de você para sempre.. por favor - diz Julian aos prantos.

Sorento enxuga as lagrimas do garoto.

-Não fale uma besteira dessas... Eu nunca o transformaria em um ser igual a mim... Isso é uma maldição... acabará com a sua vida e se arrependerá pelo resto dela... Sou um demônio - diz Sorento sério, naquela voz grossa e melodiosa, que contrastava com a sua estatura franzina.

-Eu não sei o que você é... Mas é um ser belo e perfeito... Não é uma maldição... Você não é um demônio... É um dos mais belos anjos que caiu a terra para me salvar - diz Julian encantado olhando para Sorento com amor nos olhos.

Sorento se separa do abraço. Sentia-se sujo e enojado por ouvir palavras tão belas dirigidas a um ser como ele.

-Guarde estas palavras... querido Julian...Por favor... sabe que a única coisa que mais desejo no mundo é seu bem - diz Sorento sério.

-Terá o meu bem... se eu continuar perto de você.. é simples... Nada do que faça me convencerá do contrario - diz Julian

Sorento olhou para o jovem a sua frente. Estava ficando mais alto do que ele a cada dia. Tornava-se um homem que ele nunca seria.

-Está vendo este corpo infantil? Estou preso eternamente nele... Você irá crescer ainda mais... se tornará um homem.. E um homem importante... Te darei o poder que lhe pertence - diz Sorento

-Não importa sua aparência... mesmo que não goste dela... para mim você é um anjo.. mestre... Tanto por fora como por dentro - diz Julian se retirando da sala.

Sorento tem vontade de ir ao encontro dele e abraçá-lo. Enchê-lo de beijos e pedir desculpa. Dizer que nunca se separaria dele e que sempre tocaria para ele todas as vezes que ele quisesse por toda eternidade. Mas sua razão era mais forte que seu desejo. O desejo de ver o melhor para ele era mais forte que o desejo que possuía por ele.

Fechou os olhos. Algumas lágrimas de sangue escorreram brevemente por sua face. Ele as secou instantaneamente

-Faça suas malas... Julian... amanhã partiremos para Paris... diz Sorento

-Como o senhor quiser... mestre - diz Julian em tom melancólico e triste.

-

-

-

Shion tomava banho em uma banheira com pétalas de rosas. Havia se estressado muito com o teatro. A recusa de Kamus de se juntar ao lado dele havia esgotado sua frágil paciência.

Dohko massageava os longos cabelos verdes com shampoo. E observava a face totalmente tensa do amante.

-Shion... se ainda fosse mortal diria que este seu temperamento lhe causaria rugas e ulceras... – Dohko disse calmamente

-O que você espera, hein Dohko? Sua calma me irrita! Estou quase sendo difamado por meio mundo por um vampirinho que mal saiu dos cueiros - diz Shion revoltado

-Você se preocupa muito com o Milo. Mas no fundo quer ele para si... também... Somente porque ele foi o único que não jurou lealdade para você -diz Dohko.

Shion arregala os olhos em tom de reprovação.

-Nunca gostaria de possuir tamanho estorvo... Ele só me dá dor de cabeça - diz Shion ultrajado - Como pode pensar isso de mim?

Dohko começa a enxaguar a cabeça dele devagar

-Me desculpe... esta não era minha intenção... Mas sabe, Shion... Aquele Milo é uma criatura admirável, passando pelo que passou... O normal seria que ele se destruísse não? Ele é muito forte - diz Dohko

Shion revira os olhos

-Mas não tão forte quanto eu... ou até você. Agora meus planos já estão correndo... Ele irá ficar sozinho também... Aquele ruivo, apesar dele não vir ao meu lado, ficou curioso. Suspeitou do maldito- diz Shion triunfante

-Será mesmo? Achei que o rapaz demonstrava sentimentos cegos pelo Milo -diz Dohko pensativo continuando sua tarefa com cuidado

-Bem... seja qual maneira.. Ele vai morrer mesmo... Queria ver a cara de arrependimento dele ao terminar sua transformação... Será bom, pelo menos ele irá morrer pensando em mim... Isso aumenta meu ego - diz Shion rindo maldosamente

Dohko ri ao ver a expressão de Shion. Este pára e olha fixamente para ele.

-Do que ri? - Fala irritado

-Você é tão fofo Shion... até tentando ser mal não resisto... - diz Dohko

Shion cora e puxa ele para a banheira com tudo, abraçando-o

-Ora seu. Vampirinho impertinente - diz Shion - Vou ter que te castigar...

Dohko sorri:

-Pois então não tenha piedade... prossiga...

Shion beija Dohko, mas a porta bate e logo abre. Afrodite entra afobado,

-Desculpe interromper.. seja lá o que... –diz Afrodite de nariz empinado – Mas tenho noticias péssimas.

Shion olha com raiva matadora o ser que acabara de entrar.

-Eu te mato desgraçado...- diz Shion

Dohko continua abraçando-o

-Se ele veio aqui e entrou com esta cara... é porque é algo importante, Shion - diz Dohko dando um beijo no pescoço de Shion – Depois podemos continuar... ou recomeçar... Temos a eternidade inteira, esqueceu?

Shion cora.

Afrodite olha a cena e revira os olhos. Era realmente cômico o jeito que Shion se transformava de carrasco mor a cãozinho adestrado em segundos. No fundo não tinha medo de Shion propriamente dito, e sim de Dohko, cuja natureza sempre conseguia manipular Shion.

-Espero que seja mesmo... Pois se não se considere um vampiro morto - diz Shion fuzilando-o com o olhar

Afrodite atira um jornal. Nele estavam em letras garrafais os acontecimentos da noite anterior provocados por Kanon.

-Aquele Kanon... o encontrei hoje... Além de desperdiçar a chance que lhe demos, ele me confessou que não está do lado de vocês e de ninguém, agirá sozinho - diz Afrodite

Shion empalidece ao ver o jornal e Dohko fica visivelmente surpreso.

-Nunca pensei que ele teria capacidade para tamanho feito - diz Dohko sério- Acho que o subestimamos, querido Shion...

Shion estava prestes a ter uma síncope.

-Maldito seja Milo e suas criações...Exterminarei todas sem dó nem piedade! Agora agiremos sozinhos - diz Shion

Afrodite olha para os dois

-Eu não posso ajudá-los mais...Não tenho poder o suficiente para enfrentar Milo e tão pouco Kanon. Sou apenas um vampiro de classe inferior com boas ligações... Agora se me dão licença... Considero meu trabalho feito - diz Afrodite saindo

Dohko olha para o rapaz.

-Espere... nós lhe daremos meios para que possa dar um fim nos dois - diz Dohko

-Eu não quero... Já lhe disse eu não tenho jeito... E não se esqueçam que o maldito me tirou do jogo... Graças a ele estou sob suspeita. Ele utilizou minha peça para entrar... diz Afrodite - Esta é a hora dos dois grandes vampiros entrarem em ação.

Dohko olha para o rapaz que saia. Odiava concordar, mas ele tinha absoluta razão.

-E agora Dohko... Temos dois malditos para dar um fim... Eu não mereço isso -diz Shion com raiva saindo da banheira e se enxugando

Dohko sai e faz o mesmo.

-Quanto a Kanon acho que não precisamos nos preocupar – diz analisando - Ele é do tipo que destrói a si mesmo para alcançar o seu objetivo... E pelo que sei ele quer se acertar com o rei... Deixemos os dois se matarem e continuaremos vivendo nossas vidas - diz Dohko

-Mas Kanon não tem discrição. Ele revelará nossa existência a qualquer um para chegar a seu objetivo. Ele pode ser fraco...Um inseto...Mas é uma ameaça considerável - diz Shion

-Tens razão... Mas esta não será uma disputa entre duas pessoas... Não sente a presença? Mais um de nós chegará a Paris em breve... E este, sabemos que comprará a briga com toda certeza - diz Dohko

Shion fica quieto por alguns instantes e analisa.

-Tem razão... Mas acha que ele conseguirá? Ele é neutro...Mas é poderoso... Pode ser uma ameaça também - diz Shion

-Não creio... Ele também é daqueles que dá a sua própria vida para conquistar seu objetivo. Vamos nos centrar em Milo. Este sim é nossa verdadeira ameaça. Ele quer viver, para se vingar de nós dois - diz Dohko

Shion fica pensativo. Seu ego não o fazia admitir que podia ter sido tudo diferente... E que ele poderia ter Milo em suas mãos até hoje. Mas seu amor por ele... foi muito maior do que qualquer vontade racional...

-

-

-

-

Milo e Kamus andavam de mãos dadas no cemitério. O lugar era sombrio, cheio de estatuas no estilo gótico, lápides, escuras e grama mal cortada. Mas mesmo assim Kamus andava sem nenhum receio por entre elas.

Milo era conduzido, sem saber suas reais intenções, até que finalmente pôde olhar para um mausoléu a sua frente.

A aparência era tão assustadora quanto as demais lápides. O vampiro tinha uma certa aversão a cemitérios... talvez porque isso o lembrava da efemeridade da vida mortal que renunciara. Sentia-se aliviado de nunca ter que passar por ela, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia-se um tanto angustiado por não poder passar por ela. Um vampiro morto não ia para o céu nem para o inferno, se é que isto existia. Era uma criatura maligna com a alma presa ao corpo.

Além do mais havia jurado a si mesmo nunca mais entrar num cemitério. Por razões ligadas a seu passado e péssimas recordações. Mas não sabia porque exatamente desmanchara esta promessa tão facilmente.

Talvez aquele mortal que se tornara vampiro... talvez ele estava aos poucos conquistando a proeza de derrubar os muros que cercavam seu coração... O cofre cuja chave depositara somente nas mão de uma pessoa.

"Não posso ter afeição por este garoto... não posso ter sentimentos por ele... apenas preciso dele... apenas preciso dele para voltar a ser feliz..." pensa Milo embora suas ações se tornassem o extremo oposto de suas intenções.

Olhou para o jovem ao seu lado. Percebeu que a mão que o segurava tremia levemente.

Milo deduziu que não poderia ser por frio porque Kamus adorava o frio. Estava acostumado a ele, sempre dizia. Notava a expressão séria do garoto, como se buscasse coragem de entrar no mausoléu.

-Eu... Eu quero me abrir a você... eu não quero mais guardar segredo nenhum a você... Quero que minha vida seja um livro aberto... Que você possa manusear quando quiser... Milo... - diz o jovem sem encará-lo

Milo ergue a sobrancelha

-Porque me diz isso? - Pergunta Milo estranhando o comportamento dele

-Porque lhe amo... - diz Kamus encarando os olhos dele e falando as palavras claramente

Milo toma um susto. Nunca esperava esta confissão do gelado coração do rapaz

-Sabe... que não posso lhe prometer o mesmo... Então não se veja obrigado a contar para que...

Kamus o interrompe.

-Quem ama... não espera nada... Se irei contar a você é porque é a prova de que eu o amo... Se quiser me contar sobre seu passado, sentarei e escutarei... Se você não quiser... Está tudo bem... Me conformo - diz Kamus

Milo arregala os olhos

"Maldição... estes olhos esverdeados cheios de pureza e sinceridade... Estes olhos que tento envenenar a cada dia para meus propósitos... Que me faz sentir o pior dos demônios terrestres..."

Kamus olha curioso segurando a face dele

-Não me diga que consigo hipnotizar você? - Diz Kamus olhando-o profundamente

-A criatura às vezes supera o criador - Milo limita-se a dizer

"Ele me esconde algo... de fato Shion pode ter razão..." pensa Kamus racionalmente, embora suas atitudes nada condissessem com seus pensamentos. Estava sendo sincero.

-Prefiro não saber - diz Milo acuado. Não queria aceitar esta demonstração. Não queria admitir que estava criando laços com ele.

Kamus o puxa para dentro do mausoléu antes que ele pensasse em fugir e fecha a porta com tudo.

-Eu vim aqui disposto a te contar... O mínimo de consideração que pode ter é me ouvir - diz Kamus calmamente

Milo olha a face de Kamus

-Está bem... se este é seu desejo... eu o ouvirei - diz Milo olhando para as lápides.

Elas possuíam um sobrenome conhecido... O titulo dos Chaugny, cada um com uma pintura ao lado do nome. O vampiro tinha quase certeza de que reconhecia alguns dos rostos.

- Este é o mausoléu da minha família, como você pôde perceber, Milo - diz Kamus se aproximando das lápides as quais Milo reconheceu – Vejam... as flores estão até secas...Sinal de que faz tempo que não vim aqui... Chorar por eles...

Milo observa a expressão séria de Kamus. Por mais sério e distante que sua expressão parecia, ele podia notar uma ínfima emoção na voz do garoto.

-Esta não é sua família distante, estou certo? Tratam-se daqueles que vi na pintura...Sua mãe.. e talvez irmãos... Estou certo? - diz Milo

Kamus fica de costas para Milo, apenas encarando as lápides e, com cuidado, retira as flores secas de perto do túmulo.

-Esta é minha mãe. Ela era filha de um nobre austríaco. Era uma jovem bonita e gentil que foi forçada a se casar muito cedo...Com meu pai - diz Kamus ainda atento a sua tarefa de separar as folhas secas e as flores do tumulo.

-Você puxou muito a ela - Milo limita-se a dizer, encarando a figura da jovem. Realmente Kamus era a exata copia da mãe, na delicadeza dos traços, na cor dos olhos e dos cabelos. Já havia notado isso na pintura da mansão.

-Pelo que percebo... nada sabe sobre o passado da França... Das intrigas sobre a coroa - diz Kamus por cima de seu ombro.

Milo olha pensativo para Kamus, como se medisse as palavras que deveria usar.

-Não... eu não sei...Eu não sou um vampiro feito nesta época...E confesso que também não participei desta época...Por alguns motivos - diz Milo

Kamus torna a interrompê-lo. Era exatamente o que pensava. Por isso que ele não supôs seu passado...Estranhou o fato dele não ter procurado saber. Mas mesmo assim continuou

-Meu pai era um nobre francês importante...Muito bem, com a morte de nosso rei, ele chegou a assumir o posto de regente...Pois nosso rei não tinha a idade suficiente para governar - diz Kamus

Milo notou as figuras de duas jovens crianças nas lápides ao lado da Mãe e do Pai de Kamus. Sua dedução dizia que deveriam ser os irmãos menores dele.

-Meu pai sempre foi duro. Minha mãe sempre fora gentil. Tanto comigo quanto com os meus irmãos. Depois de assumir a regência, ele se tornou ainda mais duro...Lembrava-me dia a pos dia que iríamos usufruir os melhores privilégios, quando o rei chegasse ao poder, à sua maioridade. Minha mãe sempre foi criada no campo. Não estava acostumada com a cidade grande. Tornou-se mais fechada com apenas o único propósito de nos criar - diz Kamus fazendo uma pausa

– Doze anos se passaram desde a época. E por mais que meu pai fosse um regente, um trono não agüenta muito tempo sem um rei para governá-lo... Nosso rei ainda era uma criança. Manifestos... Tentativas de revolução... Nobres e Burgueses começavam a disputar quem iria possuir a França. Isso claro meu pai estava a par...Mas ao invés de tentar conter a revolução... A incentivou... Tomou um partido próprio... Decidiu mandar matar o rei também... Buscou alianças para que se mantivesse de vez no trono. Mesmo com minha mãe falando que isto não seria o certo.

Mas meu pai estava cego... Ele dizia que iria garantir um reino próspero a todos.

Um dia, a revolução estourou... Deram cabo do rei... Não faço idéia de que destino ele tomou. A revolução era liderada por dois irmãos nobres...

Milo arregalou os olhos. A historia começava a tomar proporções conhecidas

-Chamados Saga e Kanon... - completa Milo

Kamus arregala os olhos

-Como você... – Kamus pergunta

Milo o interrompe

-Algum dia... Descobrirá... Prossiga por favor

Kamus o olha desconfiado. E recomeça a contar

-Após destronarem o rei, meu pai que havia confiado neles, voltou a saudá-los no castelo... Mandou fazer um jantar em honra dos dois. Mas haviam conspirado contra ele... Um deles organizou um exercito, cercou o castelo... Mandou matá-lo, sem dó nem piedade... Na nossa frente. Logo depois nossa mãe correu conosco, para tentar nos salvar...Corri com o mais novo em meus braços, enquanto o mais velho ajudava minha mãe pálida e fraca a correr. Mas novamente nos cercaram... Tiraram meus irmãos de nossos braços. Os soldados degolaram eles na nossa frente.

Após o caos instalado naquele castelo, sobraram apenas eu e minha mãe. Disseram-nos para que permanecemos como testemunhas de uma coroação de um novo rei...

Dirigiram-se para cima de mim com espadas, mas minha mãe se pos entre mim e os soldados. Devo a ela a minha vida a ela.

Me senti impotente...Peguei uma espada e comecei a desferir golpes contra tudo e todos. Era uma criança. Naquele momento queria morrer juntamente com todos. Porque eu não morrera primeiro para não ter que ver aquela barbárie? Não sei como mas eles desistiram de mim...Talvez acharam engraçado um garotinho tentando se vingar. E logo estava sozinho, naquele castelo, agarrado ao corpo de minha mãe e abraçado às cabeças de meus irmãos. Num mausoléu gigante que era o palácio.

No dia seguinte, quando pensei que havia derramado todas as minhas lagrimas, e quando finalmente tive coragem de tirar minha vida, aparece Saga a minha frente. Empunhei uma espada e tentei desferir um golpe nele. Queria matar um dos desgraçados responsáveis pela morte de minha família.

-Porque matou minha família? Porque? Se queria o poder... o rei estava morto mesmo! Meu pai poderia querer o poder...Mas perceberia que nunca teria capacidade para administrar...Ele chamaria vocês dois – disse na época.

Mas Saga ao invés de tentar me matar, seguiu até mim e me abraçou. Mesmo eu sentindo asco, ele parecia ter compaixão de mim.

-Sinto a perda que sofrestes, minhas sinceras condolências. A perda dos Chaugny é algo horrível, é uma perda terrível à França. Quero que saiba, jovem visconde, que o que houve não foi fruto de minha vontade, e sim de Kanon, meu irmão gêmeo. Me corta o coração dizer isso, e é um sentimento de perda horrível. Sinto-me traído. Mas prometo a você... Irei vingar sua família. Sei que não é a hora adequada. Mas as palavras de apoio do primogênito do regente da França...Contará muito a mim...Por favor.. me ajude a vingá-lo... Eu busco vingança também... Somos dois feridos - Disse Saga

Eu queria retirar minha vida, mas a palavra vingança soava nos meus ouvidos como uma benção que poderia alcançar. Desde aquele momento jurei que procuraria a minha vingança...Que iria me vingar contra aquele que planejou tão horroroso ato... Que acabou com minha vida...Kanon - diz Kamus

Milo ouviu tudo em silêncio e raciocinava. Embora estivesse adormecido este tempo e não soubesse com exatidão os fatos, sabia que tinha algo de muito estranho na historia. Ele sabia desta ultima parte que lhe fora contada e sabia que não era bem assim que aconteceu.

Ficou surpreso com o que Kamus lhe confidenciara. Imaginava o quanto estas lembranças eram dolorosas a ele, e que provavelmente o jovem estava revivendo cada uma delas para poder recontar ao vampiro aquela noite. Mais do que nunca sentiu o ímpeto de ajudá-lo o mais breve possível. Ele que iria fazer o desejo do jovem tornar-se realidade depois de sua morte, havia decidido mudar de idéia. Vê-lo daquele jeito, tão triste e tão frio, com uma expressão que inspirava total confiança no vampiro.

Milo por fim o abraça por trás.

-Muito obrigada por confidenciar seu passado para mim... Kamyu... Eu lhe prometo... que sua vingança se tornará minha vingança também. Aqueles que o fizeram sofrer irão pagar caro... Tens minha palavra de honra - diz Milo

Kamus ainda está com sua expressão séria no rosto. Parecia incrédulo por ter revelado tudo o que lhe acontecera.

Milo deposita um cálido beijo sobre os lábios de Kamus. Depois solta o abraço e sai do mausoléu.

-Onde vai? - pergunta Kamus espantado com a reação do vampiro. Após ter se aberto com ele daquele jeito, ele apenas virava as costas e saia? Sabia que não poderia esperar muita coisa sobre os sentimentos dele. Mas esta reação o deixara completamente surpreso.

-Preciso fazer sua vingança, o quanto antes...Quero que ela esteja pronta... Pronta em três dias a partir de hoje... Esta será minha promessa

-Neste momento... eu não preciso de vingança, Milo... - Desta vez não trouxe flores a este cemitério...Desta vez prometi que seria a ultima vez que viria aqui...Eu decidi renunciar tudo de minha vida mortal...Eu decidi que a única coisa que me importará é você, Milo...

Aquelas palavras soavam cortantes no coração de Milo. Não conseguia virar as costas e dizer o quanto amava aquele jovem rapaz. Não conseguia encarar os puros e frios olhos verdes dele.

Kamus se aproxima do vampiro lentamente. E nota que uma lágrima de sangue caia lentamente em sua face, dos seus olhos azuis. Notava que eles perdiam um pouco do encanto e do fascínio com isso. Mas não se tornavam menos belos. Tornavam –se apenas mais humanos.

O jovem retirou um lenço e com cuidado limpou as lágrimas dele. Olhou para ele com um semblante inexpressivo.

-Eu te amo... - diz Kamus sem olhar nos olhos dele e com a mesma postura fria... Face sem demonstrar nenhum sentimento.

Mas isso foi demais para o vampiro. Estático, Milo desviou-se dele, e saiu rapidamente de lá. Deixou Kamus sozinho, naquele frio e sombrio cemitério.

Kamus pegou o lenço, a qual tinha acabado de limpar o rosto de Milo. Aspirou o doce perfume da face dele, sentiu o cheiro doce do sangue coagulado no tecido.

"O que esconde de mim... Seu olhar...parece que quer me consumir... me matar... Ao mesmo tempo parece ser dotado de ternura e carinho... como se seus olhos falassem para mim.. eu também te amo... e quero lhe destruir"

Pela primeira vez Kamus sentiu medo... Um medo terrível... Não da morte a qual poderia chegar proximamente... Mas que estaria sozinho mais uma vez. Era como se revivesse a cena de sua família sendo morta... e ele lá... Apenas vendo... Apenas caindo na profunda escuridão.

-

-

-

-

Saga encontrava-se em seu castelo longe da capital. Em todos os lugares ouvia a maldita repercussão de que Kanon voltara para retirar seu trono.

Antes que pudesse pensar mais no assunto, Memphisto entra na câmara real.

-Acho que dispenso apresentações majestade - diz Memphisto vendo o pensativo Saga na sacada de seus aposentos

-Invadir o aposento do rei implica em morte - diz Saga grosseiramente

-Eu não ficaria cheio de ego assim...Seu irmão voltou com tudo... E realmente parece ter um poder que você não possui Saga... O mundo é dos mais poderosos, e não sou somente eu que compartilho desta opinião. Paris inteira está comentando...Muitos ameaçam apoiar Kanon sabia? - diz Memphisto

-O que quer me dizer com este discurso idiota? Onde quer chegar? Fale logo maldito - diz Saga

-Ora ora.. eu não sou seu cãozinho de estimação que nem estes nobres falidos imundos ou generais de meia tigela...Eu sou um Burguês e estou do lado dos mais fortes. Reis entram e sai... Mas os burgueses continuam - diz Memphisto analisando-o – Pois bem.. Lhe ofereço meu apoio... Que sabe que é boa coisa, em troca de mais favores...E quem sabe acabar com todos os malditos nobres...

Saga o olhou surpreso e com raiva. Nunca em sã consciência acabaria com o privilegio dos nobres, classe de onde veio e pertencia.

-Está maluco? Nunca faria isso...Não preciso da ajuda de um idiota estrangeiro como você... A França é dos franceses... E eu sou o poder por aqui... Saia daqui agora! - Diz Saga com raiva

-Pois bem... Como quiser ex- majestade... Irá se arrepender... - Diz Memphisto saindo com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

O maldito rei não deixará seu braço a torcer para os favores dele? Então se arrependeria amargamente. Seu objetivo da classe burguesa dominar a França estava se tornando realidade. E parecia que com o gêmeo de Saga, Kanon, conseguiria isso.

Pouco lhe importava as condições... Memphisto sempre ficaria do lado do mais forte como quer que seja.

-

-

-

-

Estava longe. Muito longe da França. Muitos e muitos quilômetros daquilo que lhe atormentava... sua alma, seu âmago... e que lentamente estava destruindo-o por dentro.

Estava confuso. Não sabia como agir...

Estava em frente de antigas... que mais se assemelhavam a catacumbas.

Nevava... Lá a neve era eterna.

Engraçado... ele que sempre odiara o frio...Ele que prometera nunca mais pisar naquele chão... Naquela neve espessa...

Sentia o frio... Como ele costumava sentir... Não usava casacos...

"Eu estou confuso... agora mais do que nunca... eu preciso de você...Preciso do teu toque... preciso de você...preciso ouvir dos teus lábios... para que minha vida tenha sentido... para confirmar que tudo que sinto agora é errado e que estou me enganando" pensa a figura loira que colocava a mão na lápide congelada

-Preciso de você agora...Aquarius...

-

-

-

-

-

(1)- Trecho da Musica –Be yourself- Audioslave

(2)- Texto feito por... um anônimo !!!! ( bela explicação não?) Desculpem se ficou algo do tipo : mensagem de cartão postal... Mas realmente achei que era bonito... E que combinava com o que queria passar no capitulo ( sim... eu não coloco citações para enfeitar!! XDDD Se coloquei é porque tem algo a ver!!!!)

-

-

No próximo capitulo: O anjo da música chega a paris, escoltado de seu tímido pupilo. Apesar de sua doce aparência ele esconde um grande poder... a qual até mesmo os antigos temem.

E enquanto isso o passado de Milo é revelado, e finalmente Kamus descobre seu verdadeiro objetivo.

-

-

-

N/A: Nhaa um capitulo que sempre quis escrever... Gosto da imagem de cemitérios.. também gosto de capítulos deste tipo... Flashback... -

Triste né? Nhaaa fico com pena do Kamyu e do Milo... mas os dois tem que sofrer mhauhauahauhauhaua risada a la saga ao fundo

Me decidi que esta fic não será grande... por isso irei fazer de tudo para que cumpra minha meta. Já estamos na metade \o/\o/\o/ Mas mesmo assim me vem idéias XD Tantos vampiros que gostaria de colocar...Tanta parte que queria dar atenção... nhaaaa tendo que dar uma boa tesourada em tudo

Hum... uma curiosidade... os irmãozinhos mais novos imaginei como sendo o Hyoga e o Isaak... mas acabei nem citando isso... Acho que iria ficar maçante...Depois entro em mais detalhes

XDD Gostaram do Julian e do Sorentinho? ( eu amoooo o Sorentoooooooooo !!!) Tinha q dar um jeito de por ele na fic...E este papel misterioso serviu direitinho xD - baba-

Kissus e obrigada por ler

Não esqueçam do botãozinho roxo ai de baixo... ele é bonitinho né?Cliquem nele plzzz! E façam um fanwriter feliz !!!XDDD


End file.
